Lying Eyes
by MissyDee
Summary: Sookie is a young, spoiled housewife. She loves her husband, but he's never home, and she's terribly lonely. Enter pool guy, Eric, who helps her alleviate some of that loneliness. All SPOV, Rated M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

***peeks in* **

**Hello? Is anyone still out there? It's me, Missy. Guess what? I'm still alive and well. As most of my readers know I had a little bit of a brain injury just over a year ago. I've been working diligently with Makesmyheadspin on my writing, in which we started a WordPress account, dirtylemons (d0t) wordpress (d0t) com. **

**Well… with a little nudging a ton of support I have my own story that I did all the writing on! It's my first full length back from said injury, so I'm extremely nervous. I feel like I'm a writing virgin all over again. **

**Now, on with the story info… This is not a sweet, fluffy story like you may be used to from me. Sookie does some bad stuff, but from what one of my pre-readers told me, you still kinda feel bad for her. I don't know. It hasn't turned out how I expected, but I still love it. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

***disclaimer: all characters belong to Charlaine Harris, the plot is mine.***

* * *

"Sookie," my husband calls. I hear his footsteps leading out to the chaise lounge I'm on in the backyard, next to the pool. I tan daily from two to four. Living in Beverly Hills has its perks. The fact that it rarely rains is one of them. "Sweetheart, I'm taking off. I'll be home in three days."

"Okay," I smile up at him through my sunglasses. I have a book on the table next to me, that I have no intention of reading and a margarita next to that.

Preston leans down, his tie brushing my cleavage. He gives me a lingering peck on the lips. "Be a good girl while I'm gone and I'll bring you home something shiny," he whispers against my lips.

"I'm always an angel," I whisper back with a small smile.

"Yes you are," Preston agrees as he stands up. "Why don't you invite some friends over tonight? I hate that you're always here alone."

"Kennedy will be here at six when she gets off work. We're going to do some shopping and probably go out to dinner," I explain. Kennedy has been my best friend since I arrived in L.A. five years ago. I met her at yoga class and we hit it off. She's married to a guy named Danny that's trying to make it big in the music industry and she works at a marketing firm in West Hollywood.

"Tell her I say hello. I need to get going so I'm not late for my flight." Preston tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear before he turns to walk away.

"Have a safe flight," I call after him.

My husband is a handsome man. A lot of people in Bon Temps had a problem with us dating when I met him since he's eighteen years older than me, but we fit right in here in Los Angeles.

We met at the diner I worked at when I was a teenager. I was going to school to become an elementary school teacher. I was just about to turn twenty when he walked into Merlotte's on a whim. He was doing business in Shreveport and decided to take some time off to explore Northern Louisiana. Apparently he liked what he saw when he laid eyes on me. He's a kind man, with a great personality, that spoils me rotten. Gran took an instant liking to him and within six months of meeting he proposed. Three months after that we had a whirlwind wedding in Gran's yard with about twenty guests. For me, it was perfect.

I had no idea what to expect when he moved me out to California with him. It was a huge culture shock, that's for sure. Not only was it hot in the winter, the people were not so friendly and the size of the house dwarfed the one I was raised in. Over the last five years, I've gotten used to it.

I hear the French doors close when Pres walks into the house. My eyes shut, and I lean my head back on the chaise. I don't know how my time passes before I hear the side gate opening, just before the sound of the pool shed door opening and closing. I turn my head to the left, checking to see which pool cleaner is here today. The company we go through, Northman and Sons, sends any one of three people out to the house. Usually it's the owner, Eric, but sometimes it's Hunter or Peter, two of Eric's employees. They've been servicing our pool for the last three years, so they all know what needs to be done and where to find the supplies.

I see Eric walk past the window, making me smile. He's an extremely handsome man, with an amazing body. He's a little older, not as old as my husband, but in a different age bracket than me, that's for sure.

When I notice him walking toward the door I sit up a little straighter, adjusting the triangles of my bikini top, trying to cover my D cups as much as possible. I have the body of an old pinup girl. Perfect hourglass figure with hips that have been described as perfect handles and big enough breasts to fill out any dress that I wear nicely. I have a small waist and dirty blonde hair that I've added a few highlights to so it doesn't look so dingy. My lips are full, and what Preston claims is what attracted him to me in the first place. My eyes are a clear blue, the color of the sky, and according to my husband my smile is bright enough to light up the darkest night.

I reach over to pick up my margarita so I can take a sip, moaning when cool lime flavor hits my tongue. I didn't drink at all before I met Preston, mainly because I was under age, but once I turned twenty-one and I started going to business parties with him, I learned quickly a good margarita makes those things bearable.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Pardloe," Eric greets me with his own handsome smile as he walks toward the pool.

"Good afternoon, Eric," I reply, setting my margarita back on the table.

"It's a gorgeous day, isn't it?" he asks, making general conversation. I glance back at the house, checking to see if our maid is inside. She comes on Mondays and Thursdays. Eric comes every Monday, so there's a possibility she hasn't left yet.

"It is," I answer as my eyes scan the windows that cover the backside of the house.

"Is everything okay?" he asks me.

"Just checking to see if Luna is still here," I say, turning to look up at Eric who is standing about five feet from my chaise.

"I parked next to her car," he informs me. Damn.

"Okay," I nod, leaning back against the back of the chaise again. "Preston left for an out of town trip a little while ago," I mention casually.

"I see," Eric purrs.

"He said he'll be gone three days," I comment, picking up the book I'm not actually reading.

"What days of the week does Jesus come over?" Eric asks as he moves to check the filter.

"Tuesday and Friday," I smirk. Jesus is Preston's personal chef. I can cook just fine, but there are things Jesus makes that Preston likes. I have the recipes, but they never come out the same. Pres has the money, so I'm not complaining. "Since Preston is out of town until Thursday, Jesus won't be here until Friday."

"Good to know." Eric squats down to take a sample of the pool water so he can test the ph balance. I've been out here watching him do this for the last year and a half. Since I don't do much else, I could probably clean the pool and house myself, but I enjoy watching him work.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," I tell Eric.

He shrugs as he adds little colored droplets to the pool water in his tester kit.

I get up from my chaise. As I turn to walk toward the house I make sure to add a little extra sway in my hips. I can just make out the sound of Eric growling behind me, making me smile. I know he watches me; he always has.

When I walk into the house I gently close the door behind me. I pause to listen for Luna. I can hear her in the laundry room. She changes our sheets out when she's here. I wash all of our clothes. I just don't feel right having someone else wash my panties or my husband's boxers.

I make my way to the laundry room, stopping in the kitchen to get a glass of water. I have my sunglasses on my head when I arrive, finding Luna doing exactly what I expected, folding sheets.

"Hey, Luna," I smile before taking a sip of my water.

"Hello, Mrs. Pardloe," she smiles back. I was at yoga when she showed up this morning, Pres greeted her, so I haven't talked to her yet.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" I offer to be nice. I've had a maid for five years, but it's still strange.

"I'm paid to do it, I'll be fine," she answers. "Plus, I'm almost done. I'll be out of your hair once I finish the sheets in the dryer."

"Okay," I nod. She's usually done by three. I'm not completely lazy. I make sure the dishes are done daily along with our laundry. Luna does all of the vacuuming and dusting, along with the sheets and bathrooms. "You know you're not in my hair, right?" I ask, leaning against the door jamb, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pardloe, I work for a couple other families that aren't as sweet as you," she smiles, laying the sheet she was working on at the top of the pile.

"It's my Southern upbringing," I laugh. "My Gran would send me to pick my own switch if I was anything but kind."

Luna chuckles as she picks up the pile of sheets.

"Go ahead and take the rest of the day off," I offer, "I'll get the sheets in the dryer."

"Are you sure?" It shouldn't come as a shock; I send her home early at least once a month. We go through this song and dance every time.

"I'm positive. Go home and relax," I smile. I know she has a teenage daughter that she likes to pick up from school when she can. I try to make that happen any day she's at our house. I don't know the other families she works for, or how they treat her, but Luna is a person, an employee. Her title is maid, not slave. The way she talks sometimes makes me believe she's not always treated like a person. That bugs me, but I can't control other people that I don't know.

"Yes, ma'am," she smiles.

I watch Luna walk out of the laundry room to the stairs. I go into the kitchen to wash my glass and place it on the back of the sink. As I stand there I look out the window at Eric. He's bending over, pulling the pool vacuum hose to the edge. I assume he's going to clean the trap at the end of the hose. All I can think is that he has a delicious ass. He has long, lean legs coming out of the bottom of his board shorts. He's wearing a fitted black tank top with 'Northman and Sons' printed on the back, showing off his thick, tan arms, which are also insanely long. Actually, at close to six and half feet tall, everything is long on Eric. His arms are nearly as long as my legs, which makes me giggle. Eric doesn't look so big next to other men, but next to me, or even Luna who is close to my height, he looks like a giant. A big, sexy, blonde giant. Mmm.

His hair is close to the same color as my natural color with sea green eyes under his dark sunglasses. I know under that tank top he has a set of washboard abs that make my ovaries tingle.

"Mrs. Pardloe," Luna calls from behind me, tearing me from my Eric fantasies. "I'm leaving now. I'll be back on Thursday, same time."

"Alright, Luna, have a good afternoon," I smile as I turn to look at her.

"You too," she smiles back, pulling her keys from her purse.

I walk behind Luna to the front door. Once she steps outside I close the door behind her, making sure to flip the lock. I look through the peephole so I can watch her until she's in her Honda. When she's backing out of the driveway I turn to go to the French doors that lead to the backyard.

Eric has his back to me as I approach, although I know he can hear me. His hearing is so good it scares me sometimes. When I reach my chaise I untie my bikini top, pulling it off so I can place it on the table next to my almost empty margarita. I take a seat, put my sunglasses in place and close my eyes. I hear the same growl I heard earlier a few seconds later just before a shadow takes the place of my sun.

"I take it Luna has left?" Eric purrs.

When I open my eyes his sunglasses are on his head and not for the first time, his eyes are glued to my bare breasts. Time for a little fun.

* * *

**I will be posting this on my WordPress site here in a little while. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmhmm," I hum, closing my eyes again.

The shadow above me disappears right before I feel a pair of warm, soft lips wrap around my left nipple. One of Eric's massive hands cups my right breast, rubbing his thumb around my dusky pink areola. Eric hums around my flesh, sucking lightly on the stiff peak. He releases my nipple, moving to the right one to give it the same attention. My hands go straight to his hair; my fingers slowly combing through his straight, blonde locks.

"Let's go in," I moan quietly. His tongue is soft and wet on my skin, making me shiver when the light breeze blows over my newly exposed flesh.

"Mmm, I have to put the pool tools away," he tells me before tugging on my nipple with his lips.

"Those can wait," I say. I tilt my head as he starts to place wet, open mouthed kisses up my chest toward my neck.

Eric scoops me up bridal style, keeping his lips on my neck. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he carries me toward the house.

It's been close to two weeks since we were last together and I miss what he does to me. Eric and I never intended on starting an affair. It happened one day about two months ago. I was sunbathing nude on a day he wasn't supposed to show up. Needless to say, he did. Preston was on a business trip, like always. When I looked at Eric, I couldn't miss his instant erection when he saw me. I don't know what was going on, but I'd been horny as hell so I watched him make his way to the pool. For some reason I decided to start playing with my nipples as he began to work. Of course he took that as an invitation and as they say, the rest is history.

We'd flirted since his first day on the job. He obviously knows I'm married. If I'm not mistaken he has a girlfriend. I'm not saying what we're doing is right, but we can't seem to stop. Not that we've tried. We don't see each other at night, or anytime away from my house. It's always on pool day, and always while Preston is out of town. We missed last week because my husband was home for once.

When we reach the door I open it so Eric can carry me through. He takes me straight to the living room, lowering me to the couch. His tank top goes flying before he lies down on top of me, resting his weight between my thighs.

"Do you know how badly I wanted to do this last week?" Eric whispers, rocking his hips against my center. I can feel how hard he is already.

"Is that why you sent Jake?" I smirk. I sent him a text message telling him Preston was at home that morning.

"I'm not sure I would've been able to control myself," he says, dropping a soft kiss on my lips.

I lick his lips in return. As soon as my tongue touches him he begins to suck the soft, pink appendage slowly, moaning softly as his hands slip down my body to pull the ties on my bikini bottoms. Eric pushes them out of the way, sliding his fingers up and down my warm, wet core. I hiss with the initial contact, making him smile down at me.

"Have you missed me too, vännen?" he asks in a soft, accented voice. I still have no idea what that means, but when he calls me that my body begins to tremble every single time.

"Yes," I breathe, rocking my hips up to get more friction.

"Good," he purrs, slipping one if his insanely thick fingers into me.

"Oh... hmm," I moan, slamming my eyes closed. He knows exactly how to touch me. He knows how hard or how soft. He knows how fast to pump his long digit in and out of me. He knows exactly when to curl his finger to hit that secret spot inside of me that makes my eyes cross.

"So warm, pretty girl," he whispers. I can feel his eyes on my face, most likely on my lips.

My eyes flutter open, proving me right. His gorgeous sea green eyes are trained on my mouth. I look at his face to see him biting his bottom lip. It's been a couple days since I was last with Preston. Being young and having such a strong libido, I prefer to have sex daily, but my husband is usually tired. That doesn't make what Eric and I are doing right by any means. I know it's wrong. My Christian upbringing tells me I'll be going directly to hell for it, but again, I can't stop myself. I don't love Eric; I do love what he can do with my body. I believe he feels the same way.

"If you're a good girl and cum for me I'll give you my cock," he tells me, adding a second finger.

Eric's fingertips move quickly over that magic spot inside of me, making me gasp. I've been with a couple other guys, Preston and a boyfriend, Bill, before him. Neither one of them seemed to be able to find the parts of my body that can make me scream. Eric found that spot the first time we were together. He reminds me just how good he is weekly, or bi-weekly, as the case may be.

"Oh. My. God," I pant as the pressure in my belly begins to build rapidly.

"Come on, Sookie, give it to me," he says barely above a whisper. "Now, vännen."

His delicious accent coupled with his insanely magic fingers and supermodel good looks seem to be the holy trinity. My walls begin to pulse around his fingers. I let out a soft, breathy moan, quietly chanting his name as my orgasm worms its way through my body. I begin to shake, arching my back. My tits thrust up against his bare chest, rubbing my nipples through the light dusting of blonde hair that covers his smooth skin.

"That's my girl," Eric praises me.

I'm still a shaky, trembling mess when I feel Eric shift my body so my ass is right on the edge of the couch. My legs are thrown back just before I feel his thick tip push into me. He gives me a handful of slow, shallow thrusts.

"Look at me," he commands. As soon as my eyes open again they meet his. Eric gives me a sultry smirk as he drives into me to the hilt, making me gasp again.

"So fucking deep," I pant.

Eric chuckles as he grinds his hips against me. His pelvic bone rubs back and forth over my clit, making my body vibrate. Fuck, he's really, _really_, good at this.

He pulls almost all the way out, gently giving me those shallow thrusts again, only to push all the way into me one more time. He does this over and over again. My walls begin to flutter and pulse within a few minutes. Some days it seems like it takes forever for me to have my release. Today is not one of those days. Eric seems more determined to get me off as much as possible before he has to leave.

He pushes my legs back, swiveling when he slides in deep. I groan as my eyes roll back in my head. Jiminy Christmas, he's good. Almost scary good.

"Again, Sookie," he growls.

Of course my body responds immediately and my second orgasm rips through my body. A soft whimpery moan leaves my lips. I can feel my walls massaging his length. I'm sure he can pull three or four more of those special moments from me if he wanted to.

His hand comes up to grip my chin tightly so I'm forced to look at him. He has an intense look of need on his handsome face as he stares down at me.

"Are you ready?" he pants, pounding into me.

"Yes," I breathe.

"Beg me for it," Eric commands.

"Please, please, please, may I have your cum?" I plead. "I need it... fuck!" I shout when a surprise orgasm hits me like a Mack truck.

That's all it takes for Eric to cum, buried deep inside of me with a roar. His hips jerk against me a few times as his release shoots into my core. He looks down between our joined bodies as he slowly pulls out. He rubs his head over my sensitive clit a few times. I can feel his cum dribbling out of me. I know he can see it when he lets out a quiet groan.

"How long is he gone?" Eric asks, leaning down to give me a quick peck on my lips.

"Three days," I tell him, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair.

"We might need to make up for lost time," he smirks. "I can leave work early tomorrow if you're up for another round."

That's unusual.

"You don't have to get home?" I ask. I don't want to ask specifically about his girlfriend. He'll ask me about Preston simply because we're at my house.

"No," he answers, dipping to kiss me again.

"Oh, well... call or text me," I tell him. Jesus isn't supposed to be here tomorrow, but he's shown up on his day off before and I don't want him to catch Eric. Preston's staff is extremely loyal. They won't hesitate to rat me out if they suspect something is going on.

"I can do that." Eric stands up, pulling his shorts up with him. "I'm going to go clean up my mess in the backyard. If I don't see you tomorrow, I'll be here next week."

"Alright," I nod. I stand too, picking up my bottoms.

I stay in the living room until I hear Eric close the back door. I head up to my room, going straight to the bathroom. I turn on the water as hot as I can stand it. I need to wash his scent off of me.

As I'm waiting for the water to heat up I go to my closet to find something to wear. I settle on a light summer dress with butterflies all over it. I peek out my bedroom window and see Eric carrying the last of the tools to the shed. He really is gorgeous. If you would've told me when I was a teenager that I'd grow up to be a trophy wife in Beverly Hills with a sexy lover on the side I would've laughed in your face. The life I'm living isn't me. I don't feel like Sookie Stackhouse anymore. I'm definitely Susannah Pardloe now.

* * *

"What do you think of this?" I ask Kennedy, holding up a thin, Heather gray sweater. It has a fitted body with loose sleeves and a scoop neck.

"Hmm, I don't think I like it against your skin color. You're too tan. You need something brighter," she tells me.

I sigh, placing the hanger on the rack again. We've been looking for the last two hours and nothing is working for either of us.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I don't feel like shopping," I tell her as I lean against the wall next to the floor to ceiling mirror.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kennedy asks seriously.

"Yeah," I chuckle. Truthfully, my mind is on Eric. I do this every now and then. My mind starts to wander and I begin to think about what he might be doing. Is he with his girlfriend? I don't know if they live together. It honestly shouldn't matter.

"What's going on, Sookie?" she asks with concern.

"Nothing, why?"

"You look like you're a million miles away," she says.

"I'm here," I assure her.

"Uh huh," she snorts. "You know, I might be done shopping too. Let's go eat. Danny is at the studio so I don't expect him for dinner."

"That's fine," I agree. I'm still not a hundred percent in the conversation. Going to dinner reminds me that Preston and I haven't been on a date in a while. Maybe I'll plan something. I need to keep my mind off of Eric when he isn't around. It's amazing what ridiculously good sex will do to a girl.

Contrary to what I've been doing when my husband is out of town, I still love him like crazy. He's a good man and takes excellent care of me. He may spoil me a little too much. Even the sex is good. Not physically as good as it is with Eric. He's younger and much more flexible, whereas Preston has phenomenal stamina. Not to mention the feelings I have for him make it mind blowing sometimes. Preston gives me the kind of orgasms that make me want to cry with all of the emotions attached. Eric just makes me scream and see stars.

Kennedy and I end up at a new restaurant near her house. I try as hard as possible to stay in the conversation, but my mind begins to wander. Thankfully, she doesn't call me on it again. She's my best friend, but I don't plan on telling anyone about Eric. If she were to probe me I'd crumble and blurt it all out. Honestly, I'm terrified to be judged by her, or anyone. I know what I'm doing is wrong. I know it can't go on forever, I just hope things simmer down before they get more involved. Since I'm contemplating messaging him tomorrow, I don't know if that's going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I'm woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. I know by the ringtone that it's Preston. When I look at the clock I see it's just after seven. I'm usually up fairly early, somewhere between six and seven. Last night Kennedy and I had a few drinks at the restaurant so I'm taking the opportunity to sleep in.

"Mmm, hey, babe," I answer quietly.

"Did I wake you?" Preston asks. I know he's been up since at least five this morning.

"It's okay. Kennedy and I had one too many drinks last night," I tell him with a sleepy giggle.

"I assume you made it home okay?"

"Danny took a break so he could pick us up and he brought me home," I inform him.

"Ah, good, I'm glad you didn't try to drive."

"Ken picked me up anyway."

"Well, I was just calling to say good morning. I'll let you go back to sleep," he says politely.

"It's okay. I was thinking last night that we should go on a date when you come home," I tell him.

"Mmm, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe we can go to a show, possibly a little dancing?" Preston suggests. He's a phenomenal dancer.

"Sounds perfect," I smile into the receiver.

"So… what are you wearing?" he purrs a few seconds later, making me shiver. Preston's voice is deep and sensual. I love it.

"My pajamas with the pink flowers," I tell him, rolling onto my back to stretch.

"Some of my favorites." I can hear his smile.

"I know. I miss you. When are you going to take some time off?"

"I'm not sure," he sighs. "I'll be home for a week after this trip and then I'll be heading to New York for a week and a half."

I sigh and say, "I knew what I was getting into marrying you. It just makes me sad that you're never home." It doesn't help that Preston doesn't want kids. I also knew that going into the relationship. I didn't want them either until I started spending all this time alone.

"I know," he says. "I miss being at home, to be honest."

"I know it won't last forever," I say, trying to be optimistic.

"That's true. When I retire we can go to Europe," he promises. "You'll probably get sick of me after a month."

"Not possible," I giggle.

"We'll see," he chuckles. "I was going to talk you through getting yourself off but Dillon just knocked on my hotel room door." I hear the door open followed by Dillon's greeting. I can tell by the groan he probably brought coffee.

"Alright. Have a good day, babe. I love you," I tell him.

"I love you too, gorgeous," Preston replies. "I'll call you between meetings."

"Okay." We hang up and I roll over to set my phone on the nightstand.

I lie in bed for another ten minutes before I decide to get up. I head down to the gym to do a quick workout. I run on the treadmill for twenty minutes before moving down to a yoga mat to do some PiYo, which is a healthy mix of pilates and yoga.

I go to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before heading back up to my room. As I step into my closet I start to smell the coffee, making me sigh happily. I go through my clothes and find a pretty polka-dot summer dress. I pull out a matched set of bra and panties, taking them to the bathroom with me. I pile my hair on my head since I washed it yesterday before shopping with Kennedy. I turn on the shower before stepping in. The second the hot water hits my skin I groan in appreciation. The house is always cooler, with or without the A/C on. It takes about ten minutes to wash the sleep off of myself, taking special care to scrub my raccoon eyes since I forgot to wash my face before bed.

I step out of the shower, dry off, and then put my bra and panties on. I take down my hair, plug in my curling iron, and go back to my bedroom to pick up my phone. Because I like to make my husband crazy I go back into the bathroom and take a provocative selfie in the mirror. My hand may or may not be down the front of my panties. I fire off the picture with an added note, telling him I'm thinking of him. I just hope no one sees the image over his shoulder when he checks it.

Once I have my hair done, I apply my makeup. I slip my dress on, leaving my shoes in the closet and head downstairs again. I set my phone on the counter so I can doctor my coffee. I'm just reaching into the fridge for a Greek yogurt when my phone dings with a text message. My heart starts to flutter when I see it's a message from Eric. Not in an 'I love him, I need to know what he's saying' kind of way, but more of a 'do I really want to do this on a day we normally wouldn't?' kind of way.

I click on the message and my stomach drops.

**Northman & Sons:** Mmm, funny. My morning just freed up.

When I look at the previous message I groan when I realize the picture of me in my panties went to Eric, not Preston. To be sure I back out and check my messages from to Pres. The last one is a good night when he told me he was going to bed.

I go back into my messages with Eric. I'm smart to delete all messages we send back and forth. I know Preston doesn't go through my phone, but I like to be safe. We actually don't message or talk very much outside of our Monday trysts.

**Me:** Is that so?

_Ugh. What am I doing?_

I go through my mental calendar and realize I'm not doing a damn thing today. Spending it naked with Eric wouldn't be so bad.

**Northman & Sons:** Uh huh. And seeing your delicious body so early is making things stir…

**Me:** What things?

**Northman & Sons:** Things I'd rather show you, not tell you about.

Because I need to know I have to reply, asking about his girlfriend.

**Me:** What about Felicia?

I only know who she is from overhearing Eric's conversations with Preston.

**Northman & Sons:** Old news. I'll be there in 20.

What is that supposed to mean? Did they break up? I have to assume they did if she's 'old news'. I guess I'll find out more when he gets here.

I put my yogurt away and go to the pantry to find the peanut butter. When I'm nervous I crave it. I don't know why I'm nervous knowing he's coming over, but then I realize it's because this is almost like a planned booty call, whereas the other times we were together just happened. Shit. I barely know Eric. I know he's amazing in bed and he does a killer job on my pool. That's it. Hell, we barely talk. We fuck, we kiss sometimes, but over the last almost three years we've flirted, nothing more.

I finish two spoonfuls of peanut butter before I put it away and go to the sink to wash the spoon. I leave the coffee on in case Eric wants some when he gets here. I run up to my bathroom to spritz on a little perfume, so I don't smell completely like peanut butter and nerves.

I'm pacing the living room, twirling the ends of my hair, when I hear the doorbell ring. I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. With one final fan of my face with my hands I head to the front door. When I open the door I'm actually a little shocked. I've always seen Eric in his work clothes: board shorts, flip flops and a tank top. Even in the winter. Now he's standing in front of me with a long sleeve Blink 182 shirt, a pair of jeans and low top Chucks. He has a black baseball cap on his head and his beautiful blue-green eyes are hidden behind a pair of dark aviator sunglasses. He looks good in normal clothes.

"Hi," I smile nervously.

"Hey," he smiles back, taking a step inside past me.

"I have some coffee if you're a coffee drinker," I offer as I close the door.

"Hmm, no, I'm fine. I usually don't drink it after eight," he tells me. It's ten now.

"Okay." I walk toward the kitchen with Eric following me. I flip off the coffee pot before I turn to lean against the counter. I pick up my own coffee to take a quick sip. I look up at Eric. He has his sunglasses on top of his hat now, watching me.

"That picture wasn't for me was it?" he asks after a few moments of silence.

"No," I admit, shaking my head no. "I was sending it to Preston."

"I figured that out," he chuckles. "I'm not mad I got it," he tells me as his eyes scan my body. "You look good. I'm used to seeing you in a bikini or naked."

"You don't look too bad yourself," I smile. I'm still nervous and I think he can tell. "Mind if I ask what happened with Felicia?"

"Not at all. She got a boyfriend," he shrugs. "We were never serious, but when Preston asked me about it I didn't want to talk about you so I talked about her."

I nod. I turn to pour the rest of my coffee in the sink. I rinse out my cup before opening the dishwasher to place it on the top shelf.

"What made you want to see me today?" I ask him without turning around.

"Truth?"

"Always," I say, biting my bottom lip when I turn around.

"Truthfully, there's something that draws me to you. I've always wanted to see more of you, but I didn't know how to bring it up. Yesterday it felt… right to tell you I wanted to see you."

Oh.

"And then the picture this morning…"

"Cemented it," he finishes for me. "You're a beautiful girl, Sookie. I'd have to be blind not to notice that. Honestly, I don't normally have affairs with married women, but you… with you I couldn't say no." By the time he's done talking his voice is soft, his eyes are on mine. The sincerity in his eyes makes my heart flutter for a few seconds.

"Wow," I whisper. I honestly don't know what to say to him.

"You know I've always been attracted to you," he reminds me. "I've flirted with you from the first time we met. I never once intended for this to happen."

"Neither did I," I admit.

"Should I leave?"

"No," I answer a little too quickly. I miss having someone around to talk to. In the beginning of our relationship I used to travel with Preston, but I got tired of it after a year or so. Now I go with him when he's gone any more than a week or more.

Eric takes a few steps closer. He looks down at me as he reaches up to tuck my hair behind my ear. His eyes flick down to my lips. Eric begins to dip his head, taking shallow breaths as he gets closer.

"Should I stop?" he whispers, his lips brushing against my own.

"No," I reply again. Still no hesitation.

"Good," he says. I can hear a small smile in his voice just before he grips the hair at the nape of my neck so he can tilt my head back. The sudden movement makes me gasp. Eric wastes no time slipping his smooth tongue past my lips.

I knew this was going to happen when I received the last message from him. Being in the moment is still a little surreal. What we do on Mondays is no different than right now. I'm just as horrible of a person any other time we do this. I still can't seem to stop what is sure to be a train wreck if my husband ever finds out. I guess I'll have to be prepared to deal with the consequences if that does indeed happen. For now I'm going to take an edge off of the loneliness and allow Eric to have his way with me.


	4. Chapter 4

As Eric's tongue caresses mine he begins to massage the back of my head with his amazingly huge hands. When his body presses against me I'm able to feel his growing erection rub my stomach. We normally have quick, hot sex. We've talked some, but I'm scared to get too involved. I don't want to start liking him. That would be bad. At this point neither of us has any expectations. We both know this is just a sexual thing. I'm almost positive he knows it's a simple case of me being lonely. I guess you could say I'm using him.

Slowly, his hands work down to my shoulders. He keeps his fingers moving. The gentle massage is keeping me calm. It always does. They move farther down my arms, eventually settling on my waist. The kiss stays slow and sensual. I let my hands find purchase on his ribs, rubbing his sides like he is rubbing me.

"Take me upstairs," he whispers between kisses.

In the two months we've been doing this we've always had sex down here. We usually end up on one of the couches, the island in the kitchen, or we stay out back on my chaise lounge. Eric has never been up to the bedrooms. That being said, I won't allow him into the master bedroom. What we're doing is bad enough; I won't defile my marital bed at the same time.

I pull away from the kiss, resting my forehead on his chin for a moment. Eric's arms wrap around my shoulders like an anaconda constricting its prey. We break a few seconds after that. My hand slides down his ribs to his hip, ending when I turn it out to take his bear paw.

With a soft tug Eric follows me to the stairs. He stays a step behind me all the way up. I know he can see the master bedroom at the end of the hall, but he doesn't comment when I pull him into one of the five spare rooms. The house was built in the twenties so all of the bedrooms are still fairly large. A lot of the homes we looked at when looking for this house were new construction with tiny shoebox sized rooms.

Once we're in the room Eric's arms come around me from behind. He rests his hands on my lower abdomen while he dips his head so his lips ghost across my neck.

"You smell delicious," he whispers against my skin.

"Hmm," I hum with a small smile.

"Is it weird that I like seeing you in actual clothes?" he chuckles. He moves one hand up under my arm so he can slide my zipper down.

"Not weird at all. I was thinking you looked pretty handsome when I opened the door too," I reply.

Eric stands up straight so he can slip my dress off, leaving me in just my bra and panties. He uses his nimble fingers to unhook my bra. I allow it to drop to the floor before his hands come up to cup my breasts. He begins to roll my nipples between his fingers, making them pebble. I let out a soft groan, dropping my head against his chest.

Once again I feel his lips and tongue roam over my neck. We don't generally have a lot of foreplay, but this is different. I turn my face toward his and Eric takes the opportunity to capture my lips with his. He doesn't hesitate to slide his tongue into my mouth while he continues to caress my tits. After a few moments of this is hands ghost down my stomach to the top of my panties. He pushes them down my thighs. I shimmy a little to help them fall to the floor before I step out of them.

"Bend over the bed," Eric purrs against my lips.

With a shallow breath, I take the few steps away from him to do as I'm told. I get the bed and bend over the mattress, arching my back so I my ass is as high in the air as possible. Out of the corner of my eye I see Eric's shirt go flying before I hear his pants drop to the floor to join my clothes. I look back to watch him move, taking in his beautiful naked form. He's tall and strong. Preston is strong and firm, but definitely not tall and muscular the way Eric is. Not that I should be comparing the two.

Eric locks eyes with me as he closes the small distance between us. His hands rest on my ass so he can rub my cheeks.

"I love looking at your beautiful body, vännen," he tells me.

"Yours isn't too bad to look at either," I smile.

He gives me a gorgeous smile back before he drops to his knees behind me. He pushes my rear cheeks apart, flicking his tongue out to lick through my folds. He drags his tongue up from my clit all the way to my back opening. The groan I let out caused by his warm, wet tongue caressing my core doesn't even sound like myself. I can already feel my walls clenching, searching for something to hold on to.

Eric gives me a few more licks exactly the same as the first. I bite my bottom lip when he starts to concentrate on my clit, sucking and nibbling lightly. I feel two of his long, thick fingers rub my opening for a moment before he begins to push them into me. Eric starts to pump them in and out slowly. I know he can feel my velvety walls massage his digits. I can hear his other hand stroking his cock, which I'm sure is solid as stone. He gets so damn hard he feels like solid steel when he pushes into me. I didn't know dicks were able to get that hard before Eric came along.

In the short time this affair has been going on Eric has only gone down on me one time. It was quick and dirty; I didn't even finish. He was just preparing me for what I was in store for. Even then I knew his tongue was the absolute best thing to touch my pussy. I'm no stranger to sex toys, and Eric is the ultimate toy.

This time I can tell by the way his fingers are curling, searching for my g-spot that he plans to make me finish on his tongue.

"Oh... mmm... wow," I pant as I feel my first orgasm coiling in my belly. Even during quickies Eric manages to pull multiple orgasms from me.

"Mmm, you're delicious, Sookie," he purrs against my clit.

"Thank you," is all I can think to say. My mind is mush at the moment. I'm right on the edge of explosion.

"You're welcome," he chuckles.

I moan, dropping my head to the bed as he starts to scissor his fingers inside of me. Between his tongue, the way his fingers are stretching me, and the feel of one of those amazing appendages stroking my sweet spot, I lose it. My walls begin to pulse wildly as I fall of the edge of the cliff. I cum with a soft, whimpery moan.

"Perfect," he says. I can hear the smile in his voice as he slowly withdraws his fingers. His tongue slips up to my opening so he can lap up the juices running out, down to my thighs.

Once he's satisfied he stands up. I feel the head of his cock slip though my folds. He moves his tip around to massage my clit, making me moan again. I reach back to grab my cheeks so I can spread them for him. I know from the few times we've been together that he likes to watch any part of our bodies touching. I don't necessarily get the appeal, but he seems to enjoy it.

I'm right on the cusp of another orgasm when he slides into my core, going deep on the first thrust. Given the nature of our meetings Eric and I have never used a condom. Preston and I don't use them so finding a box or worse, a wrapper, would be the instant end of our marriage. Eric and I had the initial conversation about disease and birth control. I've been on the shot since I was in my early teens. My lack of experience helps a whole hell of a lot in the area of disease, although I was tested at my last lady doctor appointment. Knowing Eric for as many years I have I'm inclined to believe him when he says he's clean.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Eric groans, swiveling his hips so he's rubbing his heavy sac against my clit.

"Ditto," I pant, burying my face in the comforter.

He pushes my hands out of the way so his can take their place. I gasp when I feel his thumb massage my rear hole. He doesn't try to press in; it seems as if he's simply playing. He starts pumping in and out quickly. I can hear him panting softly. That sound coupled with the sound of his hips slapping against my ass start to push me closer to that orgasm I was reaching for.

His thick shaft is stretching me in the most delightful way. I gasp a second time when he releases my ass so he can reach up and grab the hair at the base of my skull. He pulls my head back, making me arch my back a little more. The new angle allows his tip to rub over my g-spot. Fuck... so fucking good. I'm sure he can tell how much I like it by the sound coming from my mouth.

"Eric, I'm going to cum," I pant.

"I know," he replies.

He releases my hair so he can slide his hand down around my throat, holding me in my spot. His hips start to pump faster as my pussy begins to grip his length, trying to hold him inside of me.

"Oh... oh my god!" I gasp when my orgasm hits.

"Fuck, yes," he growls. His hand gets tighter on my throat as his hip boned grind into me. I feel his thick cock swell just before he releases. He's buried to the hilt, filling me with his cum.

"Oh, god." I shiver when an intense aftershock shoots up my spine.

He thrusts lazily for a few seconds before he slowly pulls out. Without looking at him, I know he's watching his cum dribble out of me as my pussy clenches. Holy cow he's good.

Eric leans over my back, placing soft kisses across my shoulders. "That was amazing," he whispers.

"Yeah," I respond.

"Do you have somewhere I can clean up?" he asks as he straightens up.

"Mmm, yeah." I stand on shaky legs, glancing at the en suite bathroom door. "Just over there," I tell him, motioning to the door with my chin.

Eric leans down to give me quick kiss before he steps away to head toward the bathroom. As soon as the door is closed I pick up my dress and under things. I leave the guest room so I can go to my own bedroom. I close the door behind me before I head to the bathroom. It takes a few minutes to clean up and get dressed again. I primp my hair, refresh my makeup, and with one last look in the mirror I leave my bathroom.

When I find Eric again he's just coming out of the guest room. He is fully clothed, down to the hat on his head again. He looks down the hallway behind me, taking a look at my closed bedroom door, no doubt. When he looks at me again I give him a little smile before walking past him to go back downstairs. Eric stays close behind me as I take my time walking down to the kitchen where he left his keys. As nice as it would be, I don't feel right keeping him here to talk. I'm sure it would just lead to more sex. Plus, Preston should be calling soon and I don't feel right talking to him with Eric in the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, sorry about the delay. If you follow my WordPress you know I was out of town in NYC and on a cruise last week. I hope to update this more often now that I'm home.**

* * *

Eric picks up his keys, slipping them into his pocket. He turns to lean his butt against the counter with his arms folded over his broad chest. He has a small smile playing on his lips as he looks at me.

"What?" I blush.

"Nothing," he replies.

"I don't believe you," I say, my blush getting a little deeper.

"Show me around," he tells me with his ever present smile. "I've only seen a fraction of this monstrosity." My house is huge. Way too big for two people.

"I don't know if that-"

"I'm asking to see your home, not for your first born," he chuckles.

"Oh... okay," I nod.

I start to walk through the first floor. Eric stays right on my heels as we go from room to room.

"Do you ever use this?" he asks when we walk into the gym.

"Daily," I answer. "I usually start my mornings with PiYo."

"I'm sad I miss that," he chuckles.

"I would never get it done," I snort. "Plus, you get to see me in much more... interesting positions."

"That I do," he agrees as he wraps his arms around me from behind. He dips his head down to nibble on my neck, making me giggle.

"Eric," I squeak, trying to pull away.

"Hmm?" he hums, sucking lightly on my shoulder. He doesn't let me go.

"You can't do that," I whisper.

"I know," he whispers back. He places a sweet kiss on my neck before straightening up. He still doesn't let me go.

"Come on." I start to walk forward, leaving the gym with a six foot five shadow.

The next room we get to is the game room. Eric groans when we walk in and he spots the pool table and 65" flat screen mounted on the wall.

"I could live in this room," he sighs happily.

"I don't think that could happen," I assure him, shaking my head.

"I know," he sighs. He walks toward the air hockey table, running his fingertips along the edge. He looks back at me with a look that I can't really place. Eric looks away after a moment before coming back to me. "Is this all downstairs?"

"Yeah," I nod.

When I turn to head back down the hallway to the back staircase Eric takes my hand. I don't know what he's doing, but I don't let go. I lead him up to the bedrooms. We go through each room, only staying for a moment in each one. We look at the bathrooms and when we reach my bedroom I pause.

"I don't feel right taking you into my bedroom," I admit, biting my bottom lip. He takes it upon himself to peek inside before turning his back to the door.

Eric turns me to face him. He cups my chin, tilting my face up so I'm looking into his eyes.

"That's understandable," he whispers. He dips his head down to place a gentle kiss on my lips.

I grab his wrist, trying to pull his hand from my face so I can look away. He holds my chin tighter, pressing his lips to mine a little harder. I'm the one that makes the move to deepen it. I don't know why. I just know my body is suddenly aching for his touch. My tongue slides through his lips as he starts to push me back toward the wall. He bends his knees slightly, hooking my thighs so he can lift me up.

"Kissing you is one of my favorite things to do," he purrs between kisses.

I want to tell him not to say those types of things to me. I want to tell him I can't do this anymore. I want to, but I can't seem to pull myself away. I've already done the most unimaginable thing I could do to ruin my marriage. I don't think I can stop myself now. Eric is a ridiculously good kisser. His hands feel amazing as they slip up to massage my ass under my skirt and the smooth caress of his tongue is turning me on again.

Eric starts rocking his hips against my core, trying to get more friction. I'm just sliding my hand down his side toward the button on his jeans when we're stopped by my phone ringing.

"That's Preston," I whisper into the kiss. "I need to answer it."

He sighs as he pulls away so he can set me on my feet again. I excuse myself and walk briskly down the hallway to my room. By the time I get there my phone stops ringing, only to start up a few seconds later.

"Hey," I answer. I know I'm out if breath.

"Hey," he replies. "Have to run to the phone?"

"Yeah, I left it in the room."

"Alright." I can almost see him nodding. "Any big plans for today?"

"Hmm, not really. I may go to the grocery store in a little bit. Maybe a couple loads of laundry," I tell him. It's not a lie.

"I was thinking, maybe you should come to New York with me when I go. You haven't been on a trip with me in a while. I miss having you in the room when I get back from meetings," he purrs.

"I think that would be great," I reply with a smile. I forget Eric is upstairs until I see him standing in the doorway watching me. I should've closed the door.

"Good," he says. I can hear his smile too. "Anyway, they just called my name. I'm going to eat. I love you, gorgeous."

"I love you too," I say, making sure to keep my eyes off of the giant standing in my room.

"I'll talk to you tonight." With that Preston hangs up. I sigh quietly as I set my phone back on the nightstand.

"You shouldn't have come in here," I tell Eric. "It doesn't feel right."

"Sorry." I don't know if he really is sorry or not. I'm not going to dwell on it.

I leave the room, grabbing Eric's hand on the way to lead him to the stairs. When we reach the bottom I turn to go toward the living room. I don't know if I should kick him out, or allow him to stay. It seems when he takes a seat on couch that he's decided to stay.

"Don't you have something to do?" I ask, taking a seat next to him.

"Nope. Tuesday is usually spent at the office. Payroll is done and my assistant can take care of any pressing issues," he tells me.

"Oh..."

"Sookie, if you want me to leave, tell me to go," he says, looking into my eyes.

We sit there for what seems like forever staring at each other before I finally say, "I don't want you to go." I know that's because as soon as he walks out I'll be alone again and at the moment I'm tired of being alone. Truth is, I know what I'm doing is terrible and wrong, but something about Eric keeps bringing me back. There's something... something I can't put my finger on. It's more than his good looks and the incredible way he makes me feel. If I wasn't already married, Eric would definitely be someone I would be in a relationship with.

"Good," he whispers, leaning down toward my face. I feel his breath fanning over my cheek just before his lips press onto mine.

"I shouldn't do this," I whisper back.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I breathe. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down as I lie back on the couch.

He settles his hips between my legs as we kiss. Where we're at now is our go to spot when we have quickies. Eric definitely doesn't seem like he's trying to have a quickie. His tongue is moving slowly over mine as his nimble fingers gently massage my head.

Eric and I end up making out for a long, long time before I finally tell him he needs to go. I really do need to go to the store and get laundry done.

A couple days after the intense make out session I'm standing at the coffee pot. I'm still sweaty from my morning workout, wearing a pair of yoga shorts along with a matching sports bra. I hear a throat clear just before two warm hands settle on my bare hips. Definitely not Luna. She's been here for an hour.

"Have a good workout, gorgeous?" my husband asks, dipping his head to kiss my shoulder.

"I had a wonderful workout," I answer. I tilt my head to the side to give him better access to my skin. "You know I'm a sweaty, stinky mess, right?"

"Yeah, but you're my stinky mess," he chuckles, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm off the rest of the day."

"Really?" I ask, turning my head with a hopeful smile. Usually when Pres gets home this early in the day he has to go to the office still.

"Really. I'm tired," he admits.

"Go upstairs and lie down," I offer, kissing his smooth cheek. He has a short goatee that's peppered with white hair. It's handsome to me.

"I think I'm going to run up and shower if you're interested in joining me," he whispers as he tilts my head back for a sweet kiss.

"Mmm, you might be in luck. I'm in need of a shower too," I smile. "Would you like to have breakfast with me when we're out?"

"We'll see. I might just go to bed. Dillon and I were up late working last night. I only slept an hour before I had to go to the airport."

"Okay," I nod. Odds are he'll be up and out of the house before I get out of bed in the morning so that makes me a little sad.

"Don't pout, gorgeous," be whispers before promising, "I'll be here for lunch and dinner."

"I'm trying not to," I sigh. "Come on; let's shower."

Preston let's me go so we can make our way to the stairs. He pats my butt as I walk up before him, making me giggle. When we get to the bathroom I strip off my clothes before leaning over to turn the water on. Preston enjoys a hot shower like I do, so I turn the water on as hot as possible. By the time the bathroom fills with steam Pres is naked too. We step into the shower, Preston behind me. I groan as soon as the water hits my chest. Preston leans into my back, wrapping his arms around me again.

"This feels good," he groans softly as he drops his head to my shoulder.

"It does," I agree quietly.

He starts to gently rock us back and forth. His hands stay right where they are on my stomach as I reach forward to pick up my puff and bodywash.

"Would you mind smelling like me for a while?" I ask as I pour a small amount of bodywash onto the gray mesh.

"Not at all," he smiles.

I pull away so he has to let go. I turn him around so I can start scrubbing his back. Preston makes good use of the home gym as well. He has a well-toned body with a gorgeous backside. He's basically hairless without shaving, which I love, with an olive colored natural tan.

When I turn him around I rub the puff over his smooth chest. I set the puff aside, uses the extra soap on my hands to rub over his cock.

"Would you like me to clean this with my mouth?" I ask as I gently stroke, reaching down with my other hand to caress his sac.

"Mmm, as good as that sounds, I'm really tired, gorgeous," he replies. He moves my hands away. He rests them on his hips as he closes the small distance so he can tilt his head down to kiss me. The kiss is soft and sweet. The second his tongue hits mine I immediately remember making out with Eric and silently agree giving Preston a blow job right now is a bad idea. I never want to be with my husband sexually if Eric pops into my head. That's asking for trouble.

We continue to kiss for a few minutes, Preston's hands slowly move up and down my back from my ass to my shoulders in a gentle massage. It feels good. In these moments I start to wonder what the hell I was thinking sleeping with Eric. I decide I'm going to stop. I've done enough damage and I don't want to fuck up anymore than I already have. Preston hasn't figured it out yet, and I'm hoping to keep it that way. Good dick isn't worth losing my husband...

"Why don't you cancel whatever you had planned today and take a nap with me," Preston suggests as he breaks the kiss. He has a small smile on his handsome face as his emerald green eyes meet mine.

"I can do that," I agree without hesitation.

"Mmm, good. Maybe when we wake up we can have another discussion about your gorgeous mouth cleaning certain areas," he whispers, rubbing his semi-hard cock over my stomach.

"Or yours," I counter. I wink before stepping back to wash my own body.

We finish up our shower. When we get out I take a few minutes to blow-dry my hair before I go to the bedroom. Pres is already in bed, his eyes half open.

"Get over here," he says, reaching out for me.

I climb into bed naked, lying down with my back to his chest. I feel his lips ghost over the side of my neck as his arm wraps around my waist. I miss this so much when he's gone.

"Go to sleep, baby," I whisper as he nuzzles his face into my neck.

"Mmm, I love you," he yawns.

"I love you too," I reply.

I feel like shit right now, knowing what I've done behind his back. Preston falls asleep almost immediately and all I can think about is the fact that I let another man do unspeakable things to my body any time Pres leaves town. Ugh. I'm a horrible wife. I need to tell Eric it's over.

* * *

**By the way, I totally see David Gandy as Preston. **


	6. Chapter 6

When I finally decide to get up I go straight to the closet to get my clothes for the day. Preston sleeps pretty hard so I'm not worried about waking him up. With my clothes and phone in hand I go into the bathroom. I look at my phone screen for a couple minutes, trying to figure out the right words to tell Eric about our affair ending. When I can't seem to write the words that whatever we have going on is done, I set my phone on the counter with a sigh.

I take a few minutes to apply my makeup. I get my bangs pinned back, along with curling my ends before I finally put my clothes on.

On the way out I check on Preston who is still out like a light. I go down to the kitchen to pour out the coffee from earlier. I can't drink reheated coffee; it's disgusting. I start a new pot before I pull out some fruit, spinach, and egg whites. I buy them by the carton so I'm not wasting the yolks. I put a pan on the stove to heat it before I start to slice the strawberries. I go through the motions of slicing and cooking until my breakfast is ready. I slide it onto the island before going to doctor up a cup of coffee.

Just as I take my first bite of breakfast my phone chimes. When I check it I sigh. Eric.

**Northman & Sons:** What are you doing?

**Me:** Eating.

Now would be the perfect time to cut this off. For some reason I don't.

**Northman & Sons:** Are you available?

**Me:** No. Pres is asleep upstairs.

**Northman & Sons:** Damn.

Before I can say anything else I hear Preston coming down the stairs.

"Sorry if I woke you," I say as I lock my phone and flip it so the screen is down.

"I woke up on my own," he assures me.

"Good. Are you hungry? I can make you whatever you want," I offer.

"Hmm, not yet. I'll just have coffee for now." He's wearing a pair of low hung pajama pants as he makes his way to the coffee pot. He looks delicious. "Want to go out tonight? Dinner?"

"Sure," I smile.

"Good," he smiles back. "Dillon hasn't seen you in a while and he told me to bring the missus. He's going to bring his newest conquest."

"Okay," I nod. I guess having dinner with Dillon and an unknown girl won't be so bad.

"Sorry. I swear I'll take you out soon, gorgeous. I'm just always on the clock and we need to discuss the New York trip."

"It's okay," I assure him.

"Alright." He takes a sip of his coffee before sitting on the stool next to me. He leans over to kiss my temple, snatching a strawberry as he sits up again. "Have you talked to Gran recently?" he asks.

"Yep, talked to her yesterday," I answer as I offer him a bite of my eggs. "She wants us to come down to visit."

He takes the offering before saying, "Maybe you can go for your birthday."

"She wants _us_ to visit, not just me," I sigh.

"You already know how busy I get during the summer."

"Yeah, I know," I say, looking away so I can take another bite of my eggs.

"Please don't be like this, Sookie," he pleads, rubbing my shoulder.

"Like what?"

"Mad that I most likely won't be able to go with you."

"Then take a week off. It's not too much to ask," I say, shrugging him off.

"Sookie, we've gone through this. You know it's not that easy."

"Yeah, so you've said." I get up from my stool, taking my plate with me. I've lost my appetite.

He sighs, dropping his head to the counter. I clean up my mess before I grab my phone off the island and head out to the living room. I just want to be away from him at the moment. Preston learned a long time ago it's best to leave me alone until I'm ready to talk.

I decide now is a good time to tell Eric I'm done with him and when I look at my phone I see another message from him.

**Northman & Sons:** Why don't you come to me?

I think about it for a moment before I reply.

**Me: **No. Not while he's in town. I just... I can't.

I get an immediate response.

**Northman & Sons:** When does he leave again?

Jesus. My pussy can't be _that_ good. I know Eric can get just about any woman he wants. I don't know why he's trying so hard for me.

**Me:** I don't know.

That's a lie.

**Me:** Plus I might be going with him next time.

That gets a phone call.

I don't answer.

**Northman & Sons:** Sookie answer your phone.

**Me: ** He's awake and in the next room.

I actually heard him go upstairs a minute ago. Eric doesn't know that.

**Northman & Sons:** Fuck.

**Me:** Why do you want to talk to me so bad?

**Northman & Sons:** I just do.

**Me:** That answer isn't good enough for me. I'm not going to jeopardize my marriage anymore. This has to stop.

There. I said it.

His response is the address for what I assume is his house, telling me to come over.

I ignore it. I honestly don't know what his deal is. I don't know that I want to find out. I end up turning on the TV and lounging on the couch for a while. I hear Preston's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs when I'm halfway through an episode of _Duck Dynasty_. It reminds me of home.

"Are you still coming to dinner tonight?" Preston asks. I can smell his cologne. It's a wonderful scent.

"I'm not sure," I say without looking at him. I'm not irritated anymore. I just don't have much to say to him. I don't want to cause a fight unnecessarily.

"Alright. Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. I'm irritated. I know there's nothing I can do and it bugs me," I tell him. I finally look at him and see he's dressed in a pair of slacks and a Polo shirt.

Preston comes to sit on the end of the couch, pulling my feet onto his lap.

"You knew what my job was like when you married me, Sookie. I know it's frustrating. It frustrates me too, but I can't help it."

"I know." This is an argument we've gotten into a hundred times before.

"I promise to do what I can about meeting you in Bon Temps if you do go," he promises.

"Okay," I nod. I'm not going to hold him to it.

"Can I see your gorgeous smile?" he asks quietly, reaching up to rub his thumb over my bottom lip.

I kiss his thumb before giving him a fake smile. He knows it's fake and shifts so he's pushing me back with his weight on top of me.

"I want a real smile," he whispers, dipping his head to kiss me.

"I don't know if I can give you that right now," I whisper back. "I'm sad."

Preston looks down at me for a moment before licking my lips. I open for him, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth for a slow, sensual kiss. The kind that makes my insides mushy.

With a soft moan, I rock my hips up against his growing erection. I run my fingers through his hair the way he likes, making him groan into the kiss.

"Mmm, don't forget Luna is here," I moan between kisses.

"I didn't. I'm allowed to kiss my wife in my own home," he says as he starts to kiss down my neck to my collarbone.

"I just don't want her to walk in on something she shouldn't have to," I giggle.

"Mmm, there's that smile," he purrs as he looks up at me.

I can feel my cheeks heat up when I blush.

"I'll go to dinner tonight," I agree. "Keep looking at me like that and I'll do just about anything for you."

"I'll never stop looking at you like this," he promises. He shifts to kiss me again. His hips are slowly pumping against me when we're interrupted by a small gasp.

"So sorry," Luna apologizes. "I didn't realize you were home, Mr. Pardloe."

"It's fine," he chuckles. He gives me one more quick kiss before sitting up. "We'll get out of your way."

I get up from the couch, turning off the television in the process. Preston has to wait a moment for his erection to die down some before he gets up to follow me up to our bedroom. The second the door is closed behind us he's on me. His lips are on mine as he begins to unbutton my jeans.

"We should've never gotten dressed," he whispers between kisses.

"Mmm, maybe not," I smile. I pull back enough to take my clothes all the way off.

"Goddamn, I'm lucky," Preston smirks as he rids himself of his clothes.

I can feel his eyes on me as I climb onto the bed. Being the minx that I am I wiggle my butt while I'm still on my hands and knees.

"Stay," Preston commands.

I stay quiet, moving down to my elbows. I feel his hands on my hips as he gets into position behind me. He runs the tip of his cock through my folds, making sure I'm ready to take him. I am. With a deep groan, Pres pushes into me. He's about average length, but he's thick. He feels amazing inside of me.

"Oh, God," I moan, rocking my hips back against him. Preston stays still, allowing me to take what I want.

I stay slow for a few minutes, just feeling his thick cock filling me over and over. I gradually gain speed until my ass is slapping into his hips. At this point he takes over, driving in hard. I've learned over the years that Preston likes sex in all ways. Fast, slow, rough, sweet. He's an amazing lover. He's just barely here to do the things I need.

He's also a quiet lover. I like being talked to. I like knowing what we're doing has an effect on him like it does me. I've tried to get him to talk to me, he refuses though. If I ever had any complaints, that's it.

"Baby, is it good?" I ask when I hear him starting to pant behind me.

"Uh huh," is all I get from him.

I look back at him. His eyes are on the spot where we're joined. I can tell by his look of concentration that he's trying to hold on as long as possible. The pulsing of his thick shaft tells me it's not working so well. I reach under my body so I can massage my clit. I want to cum too. He'll finger me until I cum if he goes first, but I know he prefers it if I cum with him.

"Mmm, yes!" I moan loudly. I'm sure Luna can hear us. I'm not concerned though. My walls begin to pulse as I rub faster. Preston cums with a roar after a few seconds. The feel of his hot release filling me pushes me along with him.

"Gorgeous," he whispers. His hips jerk a couple times before he pulls out.

I roll onto my back as he lies down next to me. He gives me a few sweet kisses before I say, "I'm going to sunbathe."

"Okay. I need to get some work done. Would you like me to come out back with you?"

"Sure," I smile. A couple more kisses and we both get out of bed so we can clean up. I find my metallic pink bikini, pile my hair on top of my head, and head downstairs to get the margaritas going. I'm probably considered an alcoholic since I have at least two of these daily. I don't make them very strong though. I never get drunk on them, just a light buzz.

I spend two hours by the pool before getting up to shower and get ready for dinner. I already know what to expect. Dillon and Preston will spend three hours talking about work only broken up when Dillon flirts with me. He's been telling me to leave Preston for him since we met. I know he's joking. At least I hope he is. Anyway, his girl will get uncomfortable after fifteen minutes and I'll drink way too much. I can only hope I don't say or do something stupid once the alcohol starts to flow.


	7. Chapter 7

The next Monday I'm lying out by the pool when Eric comes through the back gate. Luna is somewhere in the house and Preston is at work. Eric and I haven't had any sort of communication since I told him I'm done with the affair. I can tell he wants to talk about it as soon as I see his face.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Pardloe," Eric greets me.

"Eric," I reply, taking a sip of my margarita.

He pauses to look at me for a moment before going to work on the pool. I watch him through my sunglasses as he bends to pick up the cover for the filter. I swear he's bending like that on purpose. God, his ass is amazing. I have to hold back the groan that threatens to leave my mouth. Instead I take another drink of my margarita. I'm going to need a couple more after this one.

The afternoon last Thursday was the last time Preston and I had sex. He's usually too tired when he gets home, passing out on the game room couch after dinner. At least he's been home for dinner... kinda. He doesn't get in till close to nine. Some days I want to tell him to quit. We can move to Bon Temps. I can work at the local elementary school and he can find something to do in Minden or Shreveport that would allow him to be at home at a normal hour. I don't need a fancy car and 2 pm margaritas every day. I'm not miserable, but I'm not happy missing him all the time.

"Mrs. Pardloe, can you come look at this with me?" Eric asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

I take one more sip before setting my drink down. I stand up, straighten my bikini, and walk over to Eric.

"What is it?" I ask when I reach him.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asks quietly, reaching up to brush his knuckles over my cleavage.

"Eric," I whisper. "You can't do that."

"That wasn't an answer."

"Luna could be watching." I slap his hand away, making him smile.

"Your back is to the house. She can't see anything," he assures me. "Do you still have the address I sent?"

"Yes," I admit quietly.

"Show up at seven."

I don't answer him. I turn and walk toward the house, stopping to pick up my margarita glass on the way. I need another one.

When I get into the house Luna is Swiffering the family room attached to the kitchen.

"Luna, would you like a margarita?" I offer as I walk past.

"No thanks," she chuckles. "Is it getting hot out there?"

"You could say that," I smile.

"He's a good looking guy," she comments. "Even I had to watch while he was bent over."

I look over at her with my mouth open. How did she...

"Don't worry, Mrs. Pardloe, I know you love your husband. We can all appreciate a good looking man," she smiles at me.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one," I snort.

"If I wasn't on the clock I'd happily take a margarita and sit out there to watch him with you." I love Luna.

"He should be here another half hour if you want a break," I offer as I add the tequila to the blender. I put on the lid and hit the blend button. When I'm done I grab a second glass down, rimming it with salt. "Come on," I tell her. "I'll finish whatever you don't."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Your answer should be 'yes, Sookie, I'd love to have a drink with you'," I smile.

I walk around to the door, holding her margarita out to her. Luna shakes her head as she sets the Swiffer down so she can come out back with me.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she mutters as she follows me to the chaise lounges.

"Hell, next week bring your bathing suit," I shrug, making her chuckle.

We take our seats. I can see Luna visibly relax. She lets out a deep sigh as she leans back under the umbrella. I look out to watch Eric work and by the audible groan I know Luna is too.

I keep Luna out back with me until Eric is done. We're both finished with our margaritas so I reach over to take her glass.

"No, I got it. It's my job," Luna tells me.

"Right now you're my guest. Sit as long as you like," I smile. "I'm going to take these in and then run upstairs to shower."

"I should go."

"That's up to you," I tell her.

Luna gets up with me, following me into the house. Eric left about five minutes ago so I'm not worried about him following me to the shower. He's never done it in the past but he knows where my room is now, so anything is possible.

Luna goes straight to the Swiffer so she can pick it up. She starts to mop again and I immediately stop her.

"I took you off the clock when we had margaritas. I'll finish that," I tell her.

"I have the whole downstairs to finish," she says.

"I can do it." I'm not doing anything tomorrow.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes," I nod, "Now go get your daughter, unless you're drunk off of a weak margarita," I say, arching an eyebrow.

"If I didn't see you pour the tequila in I would think it was a virgin drink," she snorts.

"Exactly," I smile. "Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pardloe."

"Call me Sookie," I smile, shooing her away.

As Luna goes to get her purse and keys I pick up the Swiffer mess. Once I'm done I head up to my room. I pile my hair on my head before I hop in the shower to wash the suntan oil off.

I get out, dry off, and plug in my curling iron. By the time I'm done applying my makeup the curling iron is hot. It takes a few minutes to curl my hair the way I like it. With one last look at my hair and makeup I leave the bathroom to go to find something to wear. I end up with white capris and a gray tank top with red and white flowers on it. I find a pair of red pumps with a strap around the ankle before I find a matching purse.

I run downstairs to the kitchen to make a small lunch for Preston. I'm going to surprise him with it. I know he's probably already eaten, but that man can eat like a horse. With my cell phone and keys in hand I get the Tupperware in a bag and head out to the garage.

On my way out of the driveway I press the button to call Pres to make sure he's at the office.

"Hey, gorgeous," he answers on the second ring.

"Hey, babe, are you at the office?"

"I am," he replies. I can hear him smiling.

"I made you a snack. I'm bringing it to you."

"Alright. I'm here."

We hang up as I get out to the main road.

* * *

"You look good," Pres smiles as he leans in to give me a kiss hello.

"Thanks, so do you," I smile back.

"What's in the Tupperware?" he asks, eyeing the reusable bag I have on my arm.

"Sub sandwich," I tell him. "With some chips and some lemonade in the thermos."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I can't figure that out," I joke. "I needed out of the house and Kennedy is working late. I might go to a book club meeting later, though."

"That should be fun," he says, pulling the sandwich out to set on his desk.

"Mmhmm," I agree, taking a seat on the edge of his desk.

"I'll probably be home late again," he says. "I'll grab something to eat on the way home. I'll most likely be passed out by ten anyway," he chuckles.

"I know. I wish you didn't wear yourself out like that," I tell him.

"Hopefully this all pays off in the end. I'll retire at fifty-five and take you all over the world." That's been his promise since our tenth fight about him working so much. I thought the idea of getting married was to be with your partner _sometimes_. I don't say that, of course.

"Hopefully," I agree with a sad smile. "I'll let you get back to work. I just wanted to be a good wife for a few minutes."

"You're an amazing wife, always," he tells me, bending to kiss me again.

"I try to be. Oh, I made Luna have a margarita with me during tan-time before I sent her home," I tell him.

"Good. That's a lot of house to clean. She needs to relax." Luna has been with him since before I came along.

"That's what I told her," I shrug.

"How about you go shopping. Buy yourself something pretty," he says as he takes a bite of his sandwich. His eyes cross as he groans with the first bite. "Buy something _really_ nice. Good God, this is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it. That's the turkey Jesus and I deep fried."

"He needs a raise."

"Or you could just let me do my job as a housewife and cook all your meals," I comment.

"I like the deal we have going with Jesus."

"It's your money," I mutter. He doesn't hear me over the sound of the chips crunching. "Well, I'm going to go." I get up from the desk, moving around to kiss Pres goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow, depending on how late you are."

"Alright."

I leave the office, waving at Dillon and Preston's assistant, Arlene. I don't like her all that much, but she gets the job done.

I get into my car, set on going to shop for something new. I'm fine on shoes so I end up at a used book store. I have a small library at home with some empty shelf space that I need to fill.

* * *

"I'm glad you made it," Eric smiles when he opens the door. His house is gorgeous. It's small, but well maintained. From my spot at the front door I can see his living room is sparsely decorated. Very Swedish, which I learned is where he's from. I feel like I'm looking at an Ikea.

"I wasn't sure I was going to come," I admit. I pretty much sealed the deal in my head when I told Preston I'm going to a book club meeting. "I'm not sure if you're a reader, but..." I hold up a used copy of The Shining.

"Really?" he chuckles as he takes the book.

"I went book shopping and when I saw it I thought of you for some reason," I shrug.

"Okay..." Eric takes a step back to let me in. I get a better look once he closes the door behind me. His house is simple. I love it. I hear him chuckle behind me as I hear the pages turn. "I see why you bought me this."

There's an inscription on the inside cover that says it's for the previous owner's lover.

"I couldn't help myself," I smile.

"This is perfect," he says. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Shot of tequila?" I joke.

"No, sorry, this is a vodka house," he chuckles.

"I'm fine then."

"Have a seat." He motions to the couch as he offers me a seat.

I set my purse on the coffee table as I sit at the end of the couch nervously. I still have no idea why I'm here. Well, I have some idea. Partly because I need to get laid and it seems my husband isn't up to the task. Mostly because I'm lonely, though. I know that. I'm sure Eric does too.

"I didn't think you were a reader," Eric tells me as he sits on the cushion next to me.

"I have a book out there with me every day," I remind him.

"Yeah, and I know you're looking at me over the top. You don't fool me, vännen," he winks.

"What does that mean?" he calls me that more often than not.

"Lover," he answers. I guess it's fitting. "So, where's the husb-"

"Please don't mention him right now," I cut him off. "If I start thinking about him I'll leave."

"Well... are you hungry? I have a frozen pizza in the oven," he chuckles.

"Not really," I smile. I haven't had frozen pizza in close to six years.

"Where are you from, Sookie?"

"Why?" I ask, giving him a strange look.

"You have a southern accent," he informs me.

"You know, I don't notice it," I laugh. "I'm from a tiny town in Louisiana. It isn't even on the map."

"I think it's adorable," he says. He pats the book with his hand before leaning over a little closer to me. "May I?" he whispers as his face inches closer to mine.

"You may," I whisper back. Eric closes the small distance, landing a light kiss on my lips. "Thank you for the book." He gives me one more sweet kiss before he gets up from the couch to go into the kitchen.

His house has an open floor plan so I'm able to watch him. He flips on the oven light to look in on his pizza. When he determines it's done he grabs a pot holder to pull it out and set it on the stove.

I get up from the couch to join him in the kitchen.

"This is a beautiful house," I tell him as I lean against the island next to the stove.

"Thank you. It reminds me of home," he tells me.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Hmm, twenty years now," he says. "What about you? How long have you been in Los Angeles?"

"Going on six years. I miss home," I confide. "At least I had friends there."

"You don't have friends here?" he asks, arching an eyebrow.

"I have Kennedy, and then a bunch of acquaintances," I shrug. "No one I really consider a friend."

"That's too bad," he says sympathetically.

"Yeah... it sucks," I sigh. "I have access to everything in the world I could possibly want or need and I'm absolutely miserable." I don't think I've ever said that out loud, or silently the myself. Wow.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," Eric says, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear.

I look down, trying to hide the emotion on my face.

"Hey," he whispers.

When I don't look up Eric's arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug. This is not why I came over here. Hell, maybe it is. Maybe I just need someone to talk to me that isn't bringing up work every few seconds. Someone to hug me and really listen when I talk. That's what I'm getting from Eric. That's what I _should be_ getting from Preston.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't cry, vännen," Eric whispers, brushing a stray tear away.

"I'm not." At least I didn't know I was.

"You're a terrible liar," he chuckles, tilting my head up for a kiss. His lips are soft on mine as he rubs my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

He pulls back slightly, only to surge forward again giving me another much deeper kiss. This time he rubs his tongue along the crease of my lips, silently asking for permission to enter. I part my lips, allowing him to slide in. When his soft, wet tongue meets mine I can't stop the groan that leaves my throat. He's a phenomenal kisser. His hands slip down from my face to my hips. He slides them around my body to my butt, giving me a tight squeeze with his giant hands.

"Your pizza," I whisper between kisses.

"It can wait, vännen," he whispers back.

He starts to push my body back against the counter next to his sink. Eric slowly brings his hands between us so he can unbutton my capris. Once they're open he pushes one of his hands down the front, going straight to my slit. The way he begins to massage my lower lips makes me moan a little louder.

"Mmm, fuck," he purrs as he pushes my panties over to get to my bare slit.

I moan quietly as Eric starts to rub his fingers up and down my pussy, not pushing between my lips. I give him better access when I push my capris down my thighs, kicking them away. I'm wearing four inch heels, making me a little taller. I part my legs just enough to allow him to shift his hand so he can push one of those amazingly thick fingers into me. He twists, making me gasp when he hits my g-spot. I don't even want to know how much he practiced to be able to find that spot so quickly. All I know is I'm reaping the benefits now.

"How much time do you have?" he asks as he pulls away from the kiss so he can ghost his lips down my neck.

"Mmm, a few hours." I drop my head back to give him better access. He takes the opportunity to suck on the front of my neck, slowly moving down to my collarbone.

"I crave your sweet taste, Sookie," he whispers against my skin. "You taste like fucking... mmm, just so fucking good."

"I want more," I pant as my orgasm begins to approach.

"What do you want?" he asks, adding a second finger. "Mmm, so fucking wet for me. Do you think I can get another one my thick fingers into your tight little cunt?" Oh, god. He's not always like this but when he is... just... mmm. "Is that what you want?"

"I want this." I reach forward to palm his cock. He's solid under his jeans. He feels so fucking big.

"I'll give it to you after you cum for me," he purrs, shifting so he's looking down into my eyes.

He has this intense stare that feels like it's penetrating my soul. Good gravy, this man... he's way too much sometimes. He twists his fingers, scissoring slightly. I can feel my orgasm coiling in my belly, ready to explode any second. His thumb starts to tap my clit, causing my undoing. I cry out, reaching up to grab his biceps. My head drops back as my knees start to buckle. Eric wraps a strong arm around me to hold me up as he slows his fingers. His lips brush against mine in a gentle kiss that matches the slow caress of his fingers.

A moment later he pulls his head back as he removes his hand from between my legs. "Tell me what you want, Sookie," he whispers as his beautiful sea-level eyes scan my face.

"I want you naked and on the couch," I tell him as I reach up to stroke the side of his scruffy face. He has a light beard, barely more than a five o'clock shadow.

"Can you stand on your own?" he smirks.

"Yes," I giggle.

Eric takes a step back, removing his clothes without taking his eyes off of me. Mmm, he has a delicious body. As I watch him I pull off my tank top, quickly followed by dropping my bra. Eric lets out a groan as he takes in my bare breasts.

"You have the most amazing natural tits I've ever seen," he tells me, taking a step closer.

"Thanks. Couch, now," I command, pointing at the couch. I'm about as commanding as a kitten, but he listens.

I've never given Eric a blow job. I think it's time I do. Once he's settled on the middle of the couch I walk over, still wearing my heels. Eric's eyes are scanning my body the whole time as I walk toward him. When I reach him I bend at the waist, resting my hands next to his thighs so I can dip down for a quick kiss. I shift onto my knees before wrapping my hand around his thick shaft. I begin to slowly pump up and down, making him groan. Finally I drop my head down, taking his tip between my lips.

"Mmm, vännen," he groans, running his fingers through my hair.

I flick my eyes up to his as I swirl my tongue around his head. I begin to take him deeper as I stroke his length. My saliva is already starting to dribble down his cock, providing plenty of lubrication. I can tell by the way his lips are slightly parted, letting out a shallow pant, that he's definitely enjoying this.

"Fuck," he hisses when I take him deeper. He's way too big to try to deep throat, buy I'm able to get quite of bit of him down. "You like that, Sookie?" he asks when I start to moan around his erection. "You like having my big dick deep down your throat?"

"Mmm, mmhmm," I moan as my eyes flutter closed. This is exactly the kind of stuff I like. I love that Eric talks to me when we're intimate. His smooth baritone makes my toes curl. His words make my pussy clench.

"Good girl. Do you think you can take me deeper?" he asks, using his hands to hold my head down as he pushes up, forcing his cock to bend slightly when I can't swallow him. "Fuck..." he gasps when I gag a little; massage his tip with my throat.

When I moan again I can feel his length thicken and pulse between my lips. I bring my hand up to cup his balls, making him hiss again. My thumb rubs over the sensitive skin there as my tongue swirls around the underside of his shaft.

"Are you going to let me cum down your throat?" he pants. I can feel his balls begin to tighten. When I open my eyes I see his stomach muscles twitch out of my peripheral vision as I look up at his handsome face.

"Mmhmm," I hum. That does it. He lets out a deep groan as he holds my head down while he releases. I start to swallow, making sure to get it all.

As soon as he calms down some I slowly slide my lips up his length, licking the whole way so he's nice and clean when I release his cock. I kiss his tip before shifting so I can straddle his lap.

"Was that good?" I ask. I've never gotten a complaint, but you never know.

"That was fucking perfect," Eric smiles as he pulls my face closer to his for a quick peck. "Give me a few minutes and I'll get hard again."

"Really?" I ask. I don't know why I'm surprised. He's a very sexual man.

"Yeah, really," he smiles. "You're a sexy little thing. You pretty much keep me hard anytime I'm near you."

"That's crazy," I giggle.

"Mmm, no. You're beautiful, Sookie. I don't know what it is, but I think about you all the time. Your laugh, your scent, that beautiful smile. Even that saucy look you get when you're trying to lay down the law," Eric chuckles.

"I've never tried to lay down any laws with you."

"No, but I've been there for a few arguments with He Who Shall Not Be Named," he reminds me. "It's cute."

"You _are_ crazy," I laugh, shaking my head.

Eric shakes his head no as he places my hand on his flaccid penis. He helps me move up and down and after a few seconds I can feel his cock twitching as it starts to come back to life.

"What did you do to me?" he whispers, tilting his head to kiss my chin.

"Nothing," I reply. I shift my head to the side so he can start to kiss along my neck. He gives me a few gentle nips, making sure he doesn't leave any marks.

"I think you're a witch. I think you cast a spell on me," he tells me. "The way your hips sway when you walk. The way these perfect tits bounce." He reaches up to cup my breasts, tugging lightly on my nipples. "That infectious laugh. Your smile..." He drops one of his hands down between my legs. "The way this gorgeous little pussy takes me in," he breathes as his fingertips split my folds.

"Mmm," I moan, rocking my hips over his fingers.

"Are you going to ride me, vännen?" he whispers as his lips brush against my skin with each soft, accented word. "Let me feel you."

I moan softly, shifting all the way up on my knees. Eric isn't completely solid yet, but he's hard enough to slide into me as I rock my opening over his tip. He pops into my heated core, making me moan a little louder. I can feel him stretching me as I work my way down his shaft.

"Oh, God," I groan as I roll my hips once he's buried inside of me. He's so thick. He fills me up so completely it's scary.

Eric places warm, wet kisses along my jaw, up to my ear. He starts to nibble softly before he begins to whisper to what I assume are dirty little nothings to me. Apparently when he's turned on like this he forgets how to speak English. I'm not complaining. Preston speaks Italian and hearing a man talk to you in another language with the kind of passion Eric has in his voice you don't care what's being said.

I start to rise and fall. My hips swivel a little each time I slide down his now solid length. I moan loudly when I feel Eric shift his hand so he can stroke my clit.

"I want to feel you cum for me, Sookie," he whispers. "I want to feel this amazing little pussy squeeze my cock like you own it."

"Mmm, keep doing that," I pant when he starts to move his fingers faster.

I drop my head back, closing my eyes as I take in the feeling. His hands on me, his lips brushing over my collarbone... his cock buried as deep in me as he can get... it's almost overwhelming. I can feel my orgasm building deep in my core. My breath comes out in short bursts as my body begins to vibrate. Fuck. This is all too much. My walls begin to clench and flutter around his shaft. With each ragged breath I let out a quiet, raspy moan. My orgasm hits like a ton of bricks almost knocking me backwards when my spine bows, thrusting my tits forward.

"Oh God," I breathe.

Eric dips his head down a little farther, wrapping his lips around my right nipple. I feel his tongue glide around the stiff peak in a slow, wet circle. An intense aftershock shoots through me when Eric's fingers continue to stroke my clit, searching for a second quick release.

As soon as it dawns on Eric that I can no longer move on my own he shifts us on the couch so I'm on my back. My legs hike up around his ribs allowing him to get just as deep. His public bone grinds against me and I can feel that orgasm he's seeking work its way through my body. I twine my fingers through his hair as he moves to my left nipple, giving it the same sweet attention. I will never understand how the hell he's so in tune with my body. He knows just what it'll take to push me over the edge again and again.

"Eric!" I cry out when my body starts to tremble below him. My walls begin to massage his shaft, making him feel even bigger inside of me.

"Perfect, vännen," he purrs.

Eric pops up on his hands, locking his elbows. His eyes stay on my face as he starts to slam into me over and over again. I can tell when his own special moment is on its way when his thrusts become erratic. His starts to growl quietly as he pounds away. My tits are bouncing with each deep, hard thrust as my knees bend a little more, digging the heels of my shoes into his ass.

Eric grunts, hooking my left leg and pulling it up so he can spread me wider. He kisses my ankle without taking his eyes off of mine. I can _feel_ the lust pouring off of him.

"Are you ready?" he growls with a swivel, earning a deep moan from me. "That's not an answer, Sookie."

"Yes!" I practically scream.

With a gorgeous smile he bends down a little farther, taking my leg with him so I'm pretty much bent in a split position. His lips crash into mine as I feel his got release fill me. I moan into the kiss when one final orgasm rocks my body. Holy multiple orgasms... fuck.

"You're so Goddamn beautiful, Sookie," he whispers, pulling his head back slightly to look down between our joined bodies. He watches as he slides out of me. "Look how fucking wet you made me." The lust smirk on his face makes a shiver run through my body.

"You just made me cum on your dick three times. What did you expect?" I smirk back.

"Minx," he chuckles as he settles his full weight on me. He lets my leg go and I immediately wrap them around his waist, crossing them at the ankle.

"That was..."

"The best fucking sex we've had yet? I agree," he smiles, giving me a soft peck.

"Yeah, something like that," I smile back. "Your pizza is probably cold."

"I'm perfectly fine with that. You're a worthy distraction," he says.

With one last peck he sits up on his knees so he can take my shoes off for me. He drops them on his hardwood floor before standing, reaching down to help me up. Eric leads me through his house completely naked, showing me where the guest bathroom is so I can clean up. I close the door behind me so I can do my business. I'm just flushing the toilet when there's a light knock on the door. When I open it I see Eric standing there with my clothes in hand.

"Thanks," I smile.

"Believe me, I'd much rather you walk around naked," he chuckles. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

He closes the door behind him. I take a few minutes to finish cleaning up and getting dressed. I look in the mirror, primping my hair and leaning in to clean up the little bit of smeared eyeliner. When I look at myself one last time all I see is a terrible person with apparently no morals. I'm a horrible wife for what I'm doing behind Preston's back. I should just walk out and never come back, or talk to Eric again. I've tried that though. It didn't work. I know if I tell Eric our affair is done I'll just give in the next time he gives me that handsome smile or calls me lover in Swedish, making my damn toes curl.

Ugh. I'm a hot mess.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sookie, have some of this," Eric says, handing me a slice of cool pepperoni pizza on a napkin.

"I shouldn't. I should go home," I say as I try to push the pizza away.

"What are you going home to?" he asks as gently as possible.

I look at the clock, noting that it's just past eight. "Now, an empty house," I sigh.

"That house is way too big to be alone in," he says seriously.

I shake my head, picking up the pizza from the counter. I take a small bite, letting out a deep groan when the cheesy, saucy deliciousness hits my tongue.

"Good?" Eric chuckles.

"It makes me think of home," I say absently as I take another bite.

"Do you miss it?"

"Home?"

"Yeah." He takes his own bite.

"More than you know," I sigh.

"I was a kid when I left. I don't really have a lot of memories," he admits.

"I talk to my Gran at least twice a week. She told me I'm getting too thin when I sent her a Christmas card last year," I smile, thinking of Gran. She would spit if she saw how I eat and drink now. California has definitely changed me in the relatively short time I've been here.

"Well, I didn't see what you looked like before so I can't comment," he smiles.

I reach over to grab my phone from my purse. I pull up my Facebook so I can go through my pictures. I find an old throwback picture of me and some old co-workers.

"This is me at nineteen," I tell him as I hand him my phone. I was a size ten, eight on a good day. Now I'm a four.

"Holy shit," he mutters. "Your ass looks hot as hell."

I laugh, shaking my head. He must be crazy. Or lying. Most men, especially ones that look as good as Eric, don't find my size ten ass hot. I assumed Preston was just older and fine with a young chubby girl.

"Honestly, you look good either way," he tells me.

"I'm happy either way," I shrug.

"That's good." I watch as he taps my screen a few times, smiling for a moment before handing my phone back to me. I notice he's on his page along with along friend request sent.

"Are you sure we should be friends on Facebook?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. Preston knows we talk."

I don't know if being his Facebook friend is the best idea. If he gets weird I can simply block him, I guess.

"Alright," I nod. I take another bite of my pizza. This time my eyes cross when the greasy pepperoni assaults my taste buds. So. Good.

"I also think Stackhouse fits you better than Pardloe," he comments. My Facebook profile has me as Sookie Stackhouse-Pardloe. I love Preston, I don't necessarily love his last name but I don't tell Eric I agree.

"No, but Susannah doesn't sound too bad with it," I shrug.

"I'm going to ask you something and I won't be offended if you tell me it's none of my business."

"Shoot," I say as I nibble the crust.

"What made you marry a man so much older than you?"

"Love," is my simple reply. "We fell fast and hard but..."

"But now things aren't going like you expected them to?" Eric assumes correctly.

"I still love him."

"I know. If I'm being honest, I wish we'd met under different circumstances," Eric admits.

I look at him for a moment before I reply. "Me too," I say sincerely. Something shifted today. Eric is slowly becoming more than a glorified sex toy and that scares the shit out of me. "I really should go."

"Finish your pizza," he says, taking another bite of his own. "Judging by that picture you just showed me you need it."

"I'm very healthy, I'll have you know," I giggle.

"Oh, I know you are," he says, scanning my body. "I'm definitely benefiting from that PiYo shit you said you do."

"Yes you are," I agree.

As I take my last bite my phone chimes. I pick it up to see a message from Preston telling me he's home and he's already eaten.

"Pres is home. I should go," I say as I set my phone down.

"Not yet, Sookie," Eric tells me quietly.

I look at him for a few minutes thinking about what I'm doing. I'm sure Preston will be working or asleep when I get home. I don't think that means I should be spending quality time with another man. I hate that before I sleep with Eric I'm all gung ho, but in the wake of my transgressions I have this overwhelming guilt that I know is going to start eating at me. I'm in over my head and I know that. I can't figure out how to swim to shore though.

"I'm going, Eric. I had a lot of fun tonight, but this," I motion back and forth between us, "This is a friendship I don't think I should have."

He looks at me with a solemn expression for a moment. "Alright. I guess I'll see you next Monday."

"Thank you for the pizza, Eric."

He waves it off as I go into the living room to put my shoes back on. I'm sure I smell like sex and I know my hair is a mess, no matter how I tried to fix it. Part of me hopes Preston is asleep when I get home so I can jump in the shower without being detected. I hate that I'm being so sneaky, but I don't want to hurt him. I know he's a smart man. I also know he knows me well enough to know when I'm lying. I _definitely_ hope he's asleep when I get home.

Once my shoes are on I stand up to grab my purse and phone. Eric walks to me to the door, pausing to give me a quick kiss goodbye. I just hope this can be a forever goodbye. I know I keep telling myself this is over, but then as soon as I start to feel lonely I go running back to his bed. It's not fair to Eric or Pres. I'm being a selfish jerk. Ugh.

* * *

"You all packed?" Preston asks as he zips his suitcase.

"I feel like I'm missing something, but I can't figure out what it is," I admit. It's Tuesday. It's been just over a week since I spent the evening at Eric's. Yesterday day, pool cleaning day, Preston was home. I sent Eric a message in the morning and he sent Jake to clean the pool. He still doesn't know I'm leaving for New York with Pres.

"I feel like that all the time. You're getting old, gorgeous," my husband teases.

"I am not," I giggle. I'm barely in my mid-twenties.

"Uh huh. I'm sure you have everything you need," he tells me. "The car should be here any minute."

"What if I don't have everything," I pout as I take one last look around.

"Then we buy whatever it is you need there. Come on." Preston comes over to zip and buckle my suitcases... yes, multiple. We're going to be gone ten days. I never know what I'll need.

I have no idea why I'm reluctant to leave, but I follow him anyway. He has his suitcase in one hand. One of mine in the other and I have my carryon and smaller case rolling behind me. By the time we get downstairs the doorbell is ringing. The car is here. I make sure I have my purse, cellphone, and sunglass. With one last look around I'm ready.

We're just walking into the airport when I ask, "Are we going to get to spend any time together?" I'm not whining, simply curious.

"Of course we are," he smiles, leaning over to give me a quick peck before we step forward in line toward the bag check.

"Do you have a set schedule you can give me so I can plan a show or something?" I love being in New York. I hate spending all that time alone.

"No, but I promise I'll be back to the hotel every day by six," he assures me.

"Are you sure about that?" I've been told that lie before.

"Yes."

"And if you're not?"

"I will be. I wouldn't have invited you to come with me if I didn't think I could spend time with you."

"Okay," I smile leaning into his side.

Preston and I get our bags checked before make our way through LAX so we can go through the TSA check point. Pres likes to get to the airport fairly early so we have time for a little dinner before we have to fly out.

The flight is smooth. Person sleeps for most of it, but that's normal, especially in a red eye. I can never sleep so I end up snacking the entire flight even though I'm not hungry. The airline has some amazing cookies.

We get to our hotel early the next morning. Pres showers so he can get ready for work. As he's getting ready I take a quick shower just to get the plane ick off of me, as well as the smell of New York City.

Once I'm out I dry off, slip on a nightie and slide into bed. I'm exhausted from being up all night. He gives me a quick kiss, promising to be back to the hotel at a reasonable hour. He's gone less than ten minutes before I fall asleep.

When I wake up again it's from my phone going off. I reach over to grab my phone off the nightstand, opening one eye to look at it.

Eric.

**Northman & Sons:** Come see me tonight.

I sigh, dropping the phone to the bed for a moment. I look over at the clock, seeing it's just past one, making it ten at home.

**Me:** I'm in NYC.

**Northman & Sons:** What?!

**Me:** I didn't know I could stutter via text.

Oh, god, I must still be asleep. I'm never that rude.

**Northman & Sons:** Why didn't you tell me?

**Me:** Simple answer? I didn't have to.

**Northman & Sons:** Well, fuck.

**Northman & Sons:** When will you be home?

**Me:** Ten days.

**Northman & Sons:** I really wish you would've told me.

Fuck. I should've never gone to his house. I should've never had a damn conversation with him. Getting to know each other was a bad idea. Hell, sleeping with him was a bad idea. This time in New York will be good to get away from all of the temptation. Hopefully by the time I'm home I can easily walk away from him.

**Me:** What difference would it make if I told you?

Instead of a text response my phone rings. It's obviously Eric.

"Hello?" I answer.

"You sound like you're asleep," he says.

"I was. I can't sleep on planes and Preston and I took a red eye," I explain.

"I wish you would've stayed home," he tells me.

"I'm sure you do, but you have to remember I'm married, Eric. My husband comes first," I remind him.

He sighs and says, "Since you answered my call I assume your husband is nowhere around."

"He's working, but honestly, that's none of your business." I'm not rude about it, simply stating a fact.

"True, it's not. What we have going on... I..." By the way he trails off I can tell he's frustrated.

"What we have going on is fun. It's sex, that's it," I remind him.

"It is. I think it's more than that though, Sookie. You can't deny that," he tells me.

I don't know how to feel about that. On one side of the coin, yes, when we had that conversation it felt like something more could easily develop. On the other side, I'm a married woman. I should've never started this.

"I... can we not do this? I'm on vaca-"

"You're sleeping in a hotel room. Alone. Again."

"Eric, you don't know the first thing about my-"

"I know _plenty_ about your situation. I'm front and fucking center for it," he grumbles.

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you." He has no clue what he's talking about. He knows Preston works a lot, that's it.

"I know you're unhappy, Sookie. Is being in New York with him going to cheer you up?"

"You're being rude, Eric."

"I'm being honest. I'm asking questions to make you think about your marriage," he says. "I'm not saying anything you aren't thinking."

"You know me so well, huh?" I counter.

"I think I know you well enough," he says. I can almost see his shrug.

"No, I think you're wrong," is all I have for an answer to that.

"So... let me guess, you're going to tell me you're done with me again the next time you see me?"

"Why are you being such an ass?" I grumble.

"I'm not being an ass, Sookie."

"Yes, you are. I'm going to go now."

"Right. Enjoy New York with your husband," he says before hanging up on me.

What the actual fuck just happened?


	10. Chapter 10

Things have been going well so far. It's been five of ten days on the trip. Preston has been very good at meeting me back at the hotel when he's promised. I haven't heard from Eric again, which is also a good thing. Without him in my brainspace I've been able to focus on my husband and marriage.

That is until tonight. It's just after eight, Pres was supposed to be here by five-thirty. He sent me a text message telling me he's running late, but not _too_ late. It's close to three hours later than originally promised. I'm dressed and ready for the evening. I spent the day walking around, getting exercise and seeing the city. I've been here a few times with Preston in the past. I was so overwhelmed then I don't know if I really took the time to appreciate everything.

My phone rings about twenty minutes into my pacing around the hotel room. When I pick it up I freeze.

Eric.

"Hello?" I answer quietly.

"What are you doing?" he purrs, catching me off guard.

"Ah..." I'm not gonna lie, the tone in his voice does something to me. I can feel my inner walls clench. Ugh.

"Not an answer, vännen," he says. I can hear him shift over the line.

"Why are you calling? You know he should be-"

"But he's not, is he?"

I'm silent for about thirty seconds, answering his question with my silence.

"No... he's not," I confirm. "How did you..."

"I took a chance and you answered," he tells me.

"Eric..." I trail off, not really sure what to say. If I was at home I would probably go his house if Preston wasn't at home. I hate feeling so... torn.

"Sookie," he counters in that deep, sexy purr. "What are you wearing, vännen?"

"Ah... A white dress..." I answer when I know I shouldn't.

"What are you wearing underneath the dress?"

My breath hitches before I reply, "A white bra..."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," I breathe.

"Were you planning on being dirty girl for your husband tonight?" he asks. I hear him shift again...

"I uh..." He's trying to initiate phone sex. Oh god.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Since he's not there to scratch your itch, why don't you do it yourself? I can talk you through it," he assures me.

Oh boy.

"Eric," I whisper his name again.

"Mmm, you can imagine your fingers are my thick cock sliding into you." Ugh. He's trying to kill me, I know it. I love my husband, but Eric... I've learned he can do things to me Preston can't.

"Eric, I can't," I whisper.

"Yes you can, Sookie. Now touch yourself. Tell me what my words do to you." His voice is making goosebumps raise all over my skin.

I concede, way too easily, and sit on the couch in the hotel room. I kick my feet up onto the coffee table, spreading my legs some. I slide my hand up my skirt so I can begin to rub my lower lips.

"I can hear you breathing, vännen, are you doing as I requested?"

"Yes," I nod, even though he can't see me.

"Good girl. Is your pretty little pussy getting wet for me?" he inquires.

"Yes, Eric, I'm getting wet for you," I answer.

"Mmm," he groans as I hear what sounds like his hand rubbing up and down his cock. "Are your fingers in your pussy yet?"

"Not yet," I say, biting my bottom lip.

"Do it for me, Sookie. I want to hear your sweet moan when you stretch that tight little cunt," he directs me.

I do as I'm told, letting out a soft moan just loud enough for him to hear.

"Fuck, I want to see your pretty face right now," he says quietly.

Before I can go too far I hear the key card slide through the door.

"I gotta go," I whisper before hanging up on him. I jump up from the couch, running to the bathroom. I close the door just as I hear Preston call out for me. "I'll be right out!" I yell from the bathroom.

I take a shaky breath before I decide to do something I don't normally do. I put my fingers in my mouth and snap a selfie to send to Eric. Once the picture sends I set my phone down, clean up quickly and wash my hands. I check my phone and see a response from Eric.

**Northman & Sons:** Fuck. I want to taste you so fucking bad...

**Me:** Sorry. He came home. Later.

I delete the messages before I turn my phone off completely. When I leave the bathroom I find Preston sitting on the couch I just vacated.

"Come here, gorgeous," he smiles, patting the couch next to him.

I walk over so I can sit down with him. I curl my legs under myself as I lean over to rest my head on his shoulder.

"How was work?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Long," he sighs. "I'm sorry I was late tonight. I shouldn't have anymore late days."

"I know," I reply. I shift to straddle his lap. He settles his hands on my thighs and starts to rub. "I had a surprise for you, but I'm not sure you're interested in it anymore."

"What kind of surprise?" he asks with a handsome smile.

I grab his wrists, pushing his hands under my skirt so he can find my panties missing.

"Mmm, _that_ kind of surprise, huh?" he grins as he squeezes my bare ass.

"Yep," I smile back. I reach down to start on his buckle. I might as well finish what Eric started with me. I'm still turned on.

We've had sex twice on this trip. It's a lot more than average for us lately. I miss being jumped by him every night.

"I missed you today," I whisper as I lean in to kiss his neck. He still smells amazing. Even after a long day.

"I missed you too." He tilts his head up to kiss me hard. His hand comes up to thread through my hair ad his other hand stays on my ass.

I unzip his pants, reaching in to grab his growing erection. I grip him lightly as I start to stroke. As much as I'd like Preston to talk dirty to me, or at all, I know he won't.

I feel him shift his hands to the back of my dress so he can unzip me. He lifts the dress off of my body, with his eyes going straight to my breasts. He unhooks my bra before taking it off of me as well.

"I _really_ missed you," he groans when his eyes land on my nipples.

"Good to know," I smile as I lift one of my hands from his hard-on to my breasts so I can pluck my left nipple. "You're welcome to have a taste."

Never one to miss an opportunity like this, Preston dips his head to capture the hardened peak between his full lips. I moan softly as he begins to suckle.

My moan quickly turns into a deep sigh of annoyance when his phone rings on the coffee table. Of course he stops what he's doing to look up at me.

"I need to get that," he sighs. He pushes me to lean back so he can answer the call. "Pardloe," he answers while looking into my eyes. "Yeah," he nods. A slow smile starts to spread across his handsome face. "Really? Perfect, thanks, man. I have a pretty blonde to attend to now... No," he chuckles and finishes with, "Alright. I'll see you in the morning. I'm turning my phone off now. Bye."

"What?" I ask as Preston looks at me with a little twinkle in his eye.

"We got the contract," he tells me.

"Yay, baby," I grin, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ready to celebrate with me?" He makes me yelp when he stands up, lifting me so my legs wrap around his waist.

"I'm very ready," I giggle as he walks toward the bedroom.

"I think you should come to the celebratory breakfast with me in the morning," he says as he kicks the door open.

"Okay," I smile. Since we've been here Preston has been up and out of the room before I wake up.

"Now, where were we?" Pres drops me on the bed before moving back to strip his clothes off. By the time he's naked he's hard as a rock.

I reach down as I watch him to stroke my folds. I'm definitely ready. My husband can tell just by looking at me if the little growl he lets out is any indication.

He climbs onto the bed, settling between my thighs. Pres dips his head to kiss me. His tongue sweeps between my parted lips as his hips begin to rock against me. His head runs through my folds, making me moan each time he rubs over my clit.

Without warning, Preston's tip drops down to my entrance. He locks his arms so he's looking down at me. He surges forward, filling me completely on his first thrust. I hike my knees up around his ribs, allowing him to get nice and deep as he glides in and out of me.

The problem is, my mind keeps drifting back to Eric. If Preston notices my mind is somewhere else he doesn't let on. All I can think about is the way Eric's smooth voice sounded over the phone before my husband showed up. The words he used and the image of him stretching me. I need to stop thinking right this second.

Due to my traitorous thoughts I end up relaxing below Preston. I can't get into it, which is a bad, bad thing. Again, he doesn't seem to notice. I make all the appropriate noises at the right time. I never find an orgasm.

Pres looks down at me for a moment when he's done. "Where are you?" he finally asks.

"Here," I smile up at him.

"No you're not," he whispers. He settles his full weight on me so he can kiss my chin. "You don't need to tell me," he adds.

That's a relief, knowing how bad I lie.

He eventually rolls off of me. Preston gets out of bed to head to the bathroom so he can clean up. I get up and go to the little closet so I can find some pajamas to put on. I'm actually pretty tired. I think that's a good thing. Maybe I can get Eric out of my head before I wake up in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

We get home late the following Friday. Once again, no more contact with Eric. Magically, Pres took the rest of the trip off. I got to spend four full days with my husband, which was much needed.

Now it's Saturday. I'm lying out in my chaise with a margarita. My tan has suffered slightly, so I need to touch it up. Pres is somewhere in the house when I hear the gate click open. I glance to my left and my heart starts to beat a little faster when Eric walks into my yard. He goes straight to the pool shed to get the supplies. It didn't dawn on me that he hadn't been here since we were out of town.

"Hello, Mrs. Pardloe," Eric purrs as he walks past me to the pool.

"Hello, Eric," I smile as I shift to pick up my margarita so I can take a sip.

"You're looking a little pale," he jokes, making me smile. As much as I want to get up and kiss or hug him, I know that's not a good idea. Especially with my husband in the house.

"It was too humid to tan in New York," I reply.

"Haven't been during the summer, so I wouldn't know. Did you have a good time?" he asks as he turns to face me. He's not wearing sunglasses so I can tell his eyes are trained on my chest. Just to tease him some I move, spreading my thighs enough to see my pussy, which is barely covered. I have no idea why I'm baiting him, but I can't seem to help myself. Ugh. I'm in way deeper than I ever expected.

"It's lovely indoors," I chuckle. "I spent the mornings shopping and doing a little exercise before I would go back to the hotel."

His eyes are stuck between my legs at this point. I'm waiting for him to start panting. Or drooling.

"Sounds fun," he nods, licking his lips. Mmm... Eric's tongue.

"It was a blast. I had to buy a new suitcase to bring home with me I bought so much. I got Gran a new Sunday outfit. Shoes, hat, and all." She's going to shit a brick when she gets that package in the mail.

"Good," he smiles, finally looking up at my face. "You look edible, Sookie," he adds quietly.

"You look pretty tasty too," I reply, biting my bottom lip.

"You should come by later," he suggests.

Before I can answer I hear the backdoor open.

"Enjoying the view, Northman?" Preston asks as he heads toward us.

"Ah..." Eric glances between me and Pres, clearly not sure what to say.

"She's a beautiful girl, I don't blame you," Pres smiles as he approaches me.

"Very beautiful. You're a lucky man," Eric smiles back. "She was just telling me about your trip."

"Ah, all the shopping?" Pres chuckles.

"Yeah," Eric chuckles with my husband.

"I told him about Gran and her new church dress," I supply.

"She's been very excited about that," my husband comments. "I'm heading out," he tells me. "Dillon and I are working on a new acquisition and I've missed a few days. I'll be at the office."

"Oh... okay." I figured I'd at least get him the rest of the weekend. Eric wisely walks away before I say, "This can't wait until Monday?"

"We really need to jump on th-"

"Fine. I'll go out with Kennedy or something," I say, waving him off.

"Don't be like this, gorgeous," he sighs as he bends to kiss me. "I won't be too late. I love you."

"Love you too," I sigh as he stands back up. As soon as Preston walks away I grab my margarita to take a big gulp.

Eric glances at me, but continues to work on the pool. We have trees so it's unusually dirty right now. I finish my margarita and get up from the chaise. I head for the house to make another one. I should call Kennedy, I doubt I will though. I shouldn't do it, but I'll probably take Eric up on his invitation.

It takes a few minutes to finish making my margarita. When I go back out Eric is near my end of the pool.

"Want a margarita?" I offer as I approach.

"I'm working, Mrs. Pardloe," he reminds me.

"Do you have another house after this?"

"No, I made an exception to come here today."

"Then have a drink with me. I make them weak," I tell him.

"Come over tonight and I'll make you one at my place," he counters.

"What time?" I ask, moving a little closer.

"Hmm, you're more than welcome to follow me home," he smirks.

"I need to shower and change before I go anywhere," I tell him.

"Go. I want you to be ready by the time I'm done." I turn to leave the backyard. I can dump the margarita. "And, Sookie," I stop to look back at him. "I want your pussy dripping wet by the time you get to my place."

"We'll see." I offer my own smirk. I'm already getting wet just from the commanding tone in his voice.

Once inside I run up the stairs, locking the bedroom door behind me just in case Eric decides to follow me. I don't want to chance Preston coming home to something he shouldn't see. Hell, I shouldn't be doing... Ugh. I need to stop.

All the same, I finish my shower as quick as possible. I slip into a tiny pair of red panties... thong, followed by a pair of denim shorts and a gray T-shirt. I pull my bangs back, fix my curls, and slip into a pair of Toms before heading back downstairs. I find Eric just finishing up in the backyard when I step outside.

He turns to look at me, scanning my body with those smoldering sea-green eyes of his.

"Mmm, those fucking thighs," he groans. I'm a size four, but I'm short and my thighs and ass will never be tiny. I have my shirt tied so there's a hint of tan belly showing. That's the spot his eyes move to next.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Always ready," he smirks. I glance down at his crotch to see his cock beginning to grow under his shorts.

I turn around to walk into the house so I can grab my purse. As I walk away I add a little extra sway to my hips, knowing Eric's eyes are glued to my ass. It's nice to be ogled. Preston used to stare at me all the time, not so much anymore. He still appreciates me, don't get me wrong. It's just... not the same way Eric is appreciating me now. I know how shallow that sounds. I swear I'm not _that_ girl. The ogling and staring is still new to me. As I showed Eric, I wasn't exactly skinny in high school and kids are mean. I like knowing all the hard work I put into my body is paying off.

* * *

I follow Eric into his house, not really sure what's going to happen. Well, I know what's going to happen, but I don't know what else is going to happen. The last time I was here we took the time to talk and get to know each other a little better. I'm sorry to say, as conflicted as I am about all of this, I actually like him.

"Do you still want that drink?" Eric asks as he closes the door behind us. His hands settle on my hips, making my body react to those strong hands. I can feel my nipples getting hard, along with my panties beginning to dampen.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. How strong are your margaritas? I'm a bit of a light weight," I smile as I turn my head to look up at him.

Eric smiles back, dipping his head to give me a lingering peck. "Mmm, is it wrong that I missed you?"

"How so? You barley know me," I whisper against his soft lips.

"You keep saying that, but I'm not so sure." Eric's hand slips from my hip, down between my thighs so he can rub my center through my shorts. "For instance, I know you're torn about being here now."

"I am," I say with a small shudder when he applies a little more pressure.

"I also know that your body missed me more than you'd like to admit." Also true. I don't have to tell him that though.

As a matter of fact, Eric doesn't wait for a response. He turns me around, crashing his lips to mine as he backs me up against the front door. His hands move to unbutton my shorts before pushing them down faster than I ever thought possible. His hand goes right back between my thighs, this time rubbing my slit through my tiny panties.

"I know your hot little body is aching for me to fill it," he breathes between kisses.

Eric lifts me by my thighs. Before I can wrap my legs around his waist he hooks my knees to spread my legs open. I feel his erection hit my pussy through his board shorts and my thin panties. I drop my head against the door to take a breath. Eric's lips travel down my neck to my collarbone where he begins to suck lightly as he thrusts his hips against my center.

"I got you, vännen. Take my cock out and put me where you need me," he purrs.

With shaky hands I let go of his neck so I can reach between our bodies. I untie his shorts, pushing them down his thighs. He has amazing thighs. Eric hisses the second my hand wraps around his thick shaft and I begin to stroke. He's very, _very_ ready.

"Up here," I whisper as he suckles my neck, surly creating a hickey I don't need.

He listens well. His head pops up to crash his lips to mine once again. As his tongue sweeps through my lips I use his tip to push my panties to the side. We both groan as I rub him through my folds. As soon as I hit my opening I try to shove him into me. Fuck. I didn't know how bad I wanted him like this.

Eric pulls his head back and whispers, "Look at me, lover." As soon as my eyes meet his he pushes up, filling me with one smooth, deep thrust.

"Oh god!" I gasp.

"Mmm, mmhmm," he hums in agreement. "So fucking tight, vännen. I missed this perfect pussy so fucking much."

"I missed this too," I moan.

"Tell me what you missed."

"You inside-"

"What part of me? Tell me, Sookie," he commands.

"Your cock," I smirk, earning another deep thrust. "Fuck!"

"Is that why you're so Goddamn wet?" he asks as he begins to thrust harder, pushing my hips into the door.

"Yes," I groan. I can already feel my walls pulsing. Fuck. This is way too fast.

"Are you going to cum for me, little one? Mmm, so quickly?" He gives me his own little smirk as he starts to slam into me over and over again.

"Yes... mmm, fuck... yes!" I cry out when my orgasm starts to approach.

"Give it to me, vännen. Let go," he pants.

His hand slips around my thigh, searching for my clit. The second his thick fingers find it I lose all control. My orgasm hits like a Mack truck, forcing my head back against the door.

"Oh my god!" I practically scream.

_This _is the type of orgasm my husband should give me. It's not fair that I scream for this man I barely know when Preston only earns a whimper. And here I am again, mid-fuck, thinking about another man. Hell.


	12. Chapter 12

Eric has me on his dining room table. My legs are thrown over his shoulders while his tongue is doing sinful things to my clit. My back is arched as a sound comes out of my mouth that I don't even recognize. He's been at this for what seems like hours. I'm steadily building orgasm number four and he hasn't even had his first yet. I think he's trying to incapacitate me.

He decides to switch things up when he brings his hand into the mix. Two of his long, thick fingers find my core, wiggling their way into me. I don't know how he does it, but he instantly finds my g-spot.

"Eric!" I gasp as I dig my fingers into his hair.

"Mmm," he moans. His eyes flick open, meeting mine. "I love how wet you are for me right now, vännen," he tells me in his smooth baritone.

This is hands down the wettest Eric has ever gotten me.

"Your tongue," I pant as my eyes slam shut. Orgasm number four hits hard. I can feel my walls squeezing his fingers as my juices drip down my ass to the table. He's going to need bleach. I'm not sure if he plans on moving me anytime soon, but his table is going to have a puddle and I'm positive I left one on his couch as well when we first moved away from the door.

I can feel the smugness pouring off of Eric as he kisses my clit. He slowly extracts his fingers, wiggling slightly to drag out the sensations. I'm limp on his table when he stands up. His eyes roam my body as his hands land on my hips. Eric starts to rub up and down my sides from my thighs all the way up to my breasts where he runs his thumbs around my tight nipples.

"Can you walk?" he smirks as he watches my pussy. My legs are spread around his hips so I'm positive he can still see my juices dribbling out of me.

"How far?" I ask. It's a valid question.

"To my bedroom." He pauses to slip his hand between my legs so he can run his fingertips through my wet folds, earning a deep shiver from me.

"Maybe," I answer honestly. My legs still feel like jello.

Eric bends over my body, giving me a deep, searing kiss. I can taste myself on him and somehow it's the sexist part of the kiss. His hard-on hits my thigh as he grips my ass. I instinctively wrap my arms tight around his neck and as he stands I wrap my legs around his waist. I feel Eric begin to walk through his house without breaking the kiss.

He sets me on his bed a moment later. He takes me by surprise when his solid shaft slides into me. His tongue is still dueling with mine, making me moan into the kiss as he pumps in and out of me.

I hate to admit that nothing Pres and I have done in the last couple years compares to this. Eric makes my body tremble and shake. My back arches, thrusting my tits into his chest. Eric takes the invitation to trail warm, wet kisses down my neck in search of my nipples. He doesn't stay long. As his lips travel back up my neck, his hands slide up my arms to grip my hands in his. Eric holds my hands above my head, threading our fingers, as his hips swivel with each hard, deep thrust.

"Oh God," I moan each time he slides in.

"Is that good, vännen?" he whispers against my neck. "I know it's fucking perfect for me."

"Yes!" I cry, rocking my hips up to meet each thrust.

"I need you to cum for me one more time, Sookie. Cum... take me with you," he breathes as he pumps in and out of me. His lips on my neck, his hips slapping into my thighs, and his strong body holding me down... All so, so fucking good.

"Mmm, do you feel that?" I pant when my silky walls begin to flutter around his thick shaft.

"Yes I do. I love the way your body feels when you cum all over me." Eric shifts so he's looking down at me. "Give it to me," he growls.

My body starts to shake as I cum with a little roar. My hips jerk up, trying to get him even deeper inside of me. Holy fuck he's amazing.

"Yes," he pants. His hips speed up as he starts driving in harder. Eric releases with a grunt, grinding against me, rubbing my clit with his pubic bone.

"Enough," I shudder.

"Never," he counters. He lets my hands go so I can wrap my arms around his neck. He continues to lazily thrust in and out as his lips meet mine for a sweet kiss. Eric has never kissed me like this. I can feel so much passion and emotion in this kiss it scares me.

"Mmm, I think I'm addicted to this," he whispers.

"Addicted to what?" I smile.

"You," he says quietly.

That comment takes my breath away. I don't know why it never occurred to me he may actually like me.

"How so?" I ask, searching for the answers in his eyes.

"Talking to you, kissing you, _fucking_ you," he growls that last bit, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I should-"

"You should stay right where you are," he cuts me off as if he's reading my mind. I was going to say I should go. Eric looks at the clock before adding, "He didn't sound like he'd be home by now. Something tells me he won't even know you're gone."

There's that rudeness that Eric claims is honesty. The sad thing is, he's probably right. Now I don't know if I should snap at him and go, or agree, because I know it's true.

"I think... um, I think this is starting to get too... involved," I tell him.

Eric pulls out of me before lying next to me on his side. He rests his hand on my belly, gently stroking up and down.

"What did you expect?" he questions, dipping his head to kiss my jaw. "We're compatible, vännen. The fact that you're married doesn't change that."

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"So you've said," he chuckles.

"What do you want from me, Eric?" I ask.

His chuckle dies out as he leans in to kiss my lips. "Everything," he says, barely above a whisper.

"I can't give you everything," I whisper back.

"Then I'll take what I can get," he replies simply.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he sighs, falling back against his pillow. "First off, you're adorable," he smiles. "You have this thing, I can't really explain it. You make this face when you're excited about something that makes something inside of me twist up. It's a feeling I haven't had in a long time. You're actually funny when you want to be. Your laugh is... it's a beautiful sound." He turns his head so he's facing me when he says, "Sex with you is like nothing I've _ever_ experienced. It's so... right."

Wow.

I don't think I expected that. Right now as he talks about me he looks so happy it's almost scary. I never considered feelings coming into play when we started this affair. If I'm being completely honest with myself, I know there are a lot of things I appreciate about Eric other than sex. Sadly, my favorite thing about him is that he's available to me whenever I need him.

I don't know how to respond to him. What comes out of my mouth actually surprises me. "It does feel right," I agree quietly.

Eric's hand finds mine so he can thread his fingers through my own. He lifts his other hand to my face to gently stroke my cheek as his eyes scan my features.

"You're a beautiful girl, Sookie. You're the kind of girl... Nevermind."

"What kind of girl?" I probe, giving his hand a light squeeze.

"Nothing, I don't want to make you more uncomfortable," he sighs. Before I can ask again what he was going to say, he steals my breath when he rolls over to kiss me. It's the sweetest kiss he's ever given me. It's... perfect.

I push him back after a moment to whisper, "I should get cleaned up."

"Do you want to shower here?" he questions. He pecks my chin before moving off of me, helping me up in the process.

"No," I smile as I stand. "I'm going to use your restroom real quick."

"Alright."

I stand on my toes to give Eric a quick peck on the lips before I disappear into the bathroom. Once the door is closed I use the toilet before going to the sink to wash up some. I can shower when I get home. Part of me wishes Preston isn't home. After today's admission I don't think I want to see him. I'll get nervous and most likely spill everything. Something shifted in a different direction today. I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that.

I leave the bathroom only to find my clothes in a pile on Eric's bed. It takes me a minute or so to get dressed. I go back into the bathroom to fix my hair before I leave in search of Eric. I find him in his kitchen making a sandwich.

"You want one?" he offers without looking up at me.

"No thanks." I walk over, not really sure what to say. I wrap my arms around him from behind. It's an intimate gesture, but it feels like the right thing to do.

"Are you alright?" he asks as soon as I settle my head on his back.

"Yeah," I answer softly. "Today went differently than I expected."

"Ah... yeah..." I can hear him put the lid on the mayo before setting the knife down. "Sorry about all that."

"Don't apologize." There's honestly nothing for him to apologize about. They're his feelings and knowing them may force me to confront my own, as scary as that seems.

"It's still fairly early if you want to hang out," he offers.

I turn my head to check the clock. It's just before five. I know Preston isn't home yet. He probably won't be home until close to nine, or later.

"I can stay a while." I let him go, giving him a pat on the butt. Have I mentioned how delicious his butt is?

"I'm going to make you a sandwich. Grab us some drinks and take them to the patio," he says, motioning toward the back door.

I nod as I go to his fridge to see what he has to drink. I grab two beers and snag a bag of chips barbecue chips I spot on the counter.

"Is this okay?" I ask as I hold up the bag.

"Of course."

I smile before I go out the back door. His backyard is nice. It's not too big, with just enough grass for a small animal if he had one. The patio is beautiful. It has a small table with an umbrella closer to the house with three chairs that have orange cushions on them. About ten feet away there's a fire pit with a wooden bench built around it.

Eric comes out a moment later just as I'm twisting the cap of his beer. I glance at the plates in his hands and suddenly my stomach starts to rumble. I didn't think I was hungry until now. The sandwiches are huge. Mostly meat of course.

"I don't remember the last time I had that much meat in one sitting," I chuckle.

Eric quirks an eyebrow as a small smirk graces his perfect lips.

"Oh god, what are you? Fifteen?" I giggle when I realize his mind went straight to the gutter.

"I'm a man with a dirty mind, Miss Stackhouse," he winks as he takes a seat.

"Stackhouse, huh?"

"Uh huh. No offense, it fits better." And it makes him feel like less of a dick for having an affair with me. I let it slide.

"I was a Stackhouse longer than I've been a Pardloe, so I'll let you slide this time," I flirt with a little smile.

Eric and I continue to talk through our light dinner, which leaves me absolutely stuffed. I head home about an hour after that. As expected, the house is empty when I get there. I go up to my room to shower. I'm just falling asleep when I hear Preston come into the room. I laid down at eleven, so I assume it's past midnight. I need to have a serious talk with him about this when I see him next.


	13. Chapter 13

Four days go by before Preston comes home at a reasonable hour. I'm standing in the kitchen making my dinner when he comes into the house, dropping his keys on the counter.

"Hi," I smile over my shoulder from the stove.

"Hey." Preston walks up to me so he can kiss my cheek.

"How was work?" I ask, not really sure what to say to him anymore. It seems he's been working more and more over the last few months.

"Interesting," he answers. He leans against the island behind me as I work. "I dropped my phone and it tumbled down a flight of stairs. By the time I retrieved it the screen was cracked and it wouldn't turn on."

"That's terrible," I frown as I add a little milk to the alfredo sauce I'm making.

"No, not really. What's terrible is figuring out my wife is more than likely having an affair," he says casually.

I freeze mid-whisk.

I don't know how to respond to that.

"You see, I had to go into our phone account to look for a new phone. When I was online I decided to check the bill to make sure nothing changed. I do that periodically," he says. "I noticed you have a lot of calls and text messages to a specific number. A number I'm familiar with. How long has it been going on, Sookie?"

When I still don't move he reaches around me to turn the stove off. I can see his face out of my peripheral vision. He's more hurt than mad and that breaks my heart. By the time I turn around there are tears spilling over down my cheeks.

"Is it just sex or is it an actual relationship?" he asks me since I have yet to find my voice.

"Sex," I whisper.

Pres nods, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't need to ask how long it's been going on. I figured that out when I went back in the bill close to four months. Is this the first-" Preston is cut off by the house phone ringing. We both look at it on the wall.

An automated voice comes out of the unit telling us the call is from a Jason Stackhouse.

As much as I want to answer the phone to avoid this conversation, I let it go to voicemail. Before Pres can finish talking it rings again. Jason calling back.

"Answer it, Sookie," he sighs.

I walk over to pick it up. I can feel my husband's eyes on me the whole time.

"Hello?" I answer with a semi shaky voice.

"Sis?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask, wiping my eyes.

"We need you to come home. Gran had a... a heart attack," he tells me. My brother isn't a crier, but I can hear the emotion in his voice.

I gasp, covering my mouth.

"Is she..." I don't know how to ask if she's still alive. I couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

Obviously Preston can tell something is wrong when he sees even more tears stream down my face. He's still hurt, but I can see the concern in his eyes. This is not a good day. Not at all.

"Yeah, she's in ICU," Jason tells me. "We got lucky that she was in town when it happened so she was tended to right away. She's hasn't woken up yet. Sook, I'm scared." My thoughts exactly.

"I'll catch the first flight out," I promise. My brother has friends, but this is a time for family.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll keep you posted on my flight."

Jason and I hang up and when I look at Preston I nearly crumble. This is too much for one day. I know I brought half of this mess on myself... I'm just... I suddenly feel so lost.

"Gran had a heart attack," I whisper, wiping my eyes. I don't expect him to console me at the moment, and he doesn't.

"Go pack, I'll get your flight arranged," he offers as he turns to head up the stairs. I follow behind him going right past when he turns into his office.

I get my suitcase from the closest and set it on my bed. I start throwing whatever I can into it, not even paying attention to what I'm grabbing.

I'm in the bathroom throwing my toiletries into a bag when Pres walks in.

"Your flight leaves in four hours. It's one way, but I'll get you one when you're ready to come back," he tells. He has his business voice on.

"Thank you," I sniffle.

"You're welcome. I'll be ready to take you to the airport as soon as you're done packing," he nods before leaving the room.

Hell. I have no idea what's going on. My mind is all over the place. I want to figure out what's happening with Preston just as much as I want to get to Gran. Part of me is a little upset that he's not going with me. I don't know if he would come along if he didn't know about the cheating or not. That bugs me, but I can dwell on it later. I'll have plenty of time on the plane to think.

Once I have my suitcase full I lug it downstairs along with my purse. I quietly follow Preston to his car, putting my bag in the trunk when he pops the lid for me.

We both stay quiet until we're on the road. Preston starts first.

"I've been trying to figure out what to do since learning of your affair," he starts. "At first I wanted to throw you out on your ass. Then I started to think a little more clearly... Do you love me, Sookie?"

"Yes," I answer without hesitation. "What happened was never about love. It's been about loneliness," I admit.

He goes silent for a few minutes before saying, "I think I knew that."

"I'm not saying what I did was right, but I barely see you..." I'm really not trying to make an excuse, simply stating a fact.

"Is it purely sexual, Sookie?" he asks, glancing at me. "The number of messages between you two tells me it might be more. I think I can get past sex. If you care for him... I don't think I could handle that."

"It's been purely sexual, yes. Any feelings I might be growing seem to be as a friend." That's semi true. I like having someone to talk to.

"I can't fucking believe we're having this conversation," he sighs. "Please tell me this is the first time."

"It is," I sniffle. I'm not whining and begging because I know Preston and that would only annoy him.

We stop at a light and Preston reaches over to grab my chin to turn my face toward his. He looks me in the eyes and asks, "Are you going to stop?"

"Yes," I whisper as fresh tears trickle down my face. It's not a lie. I have a question of my own though. "Are you going to slow down at the office?"

He sighs as the light turns green. I know that sigh. He can lie to me and tell me he will, but within two weeks he'll be gone every night again, or out of town for a week.

"You know we've had this conversation a hundred times before, Sookie," he sighs again. "You knew what my hours were like when you agreed to marry me."

"Yeah, but knowing and living it are two different animals, Preston. I'm lonely. I miss my husband," I tell him. "I love you so much, but lately you're not giving me anything _to_ love."

"So you run off and fuck the first dick that comes your way," he says, rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't like that," I scoff. Maybe it was. "I didn't set out to sleep with him. Shit happens, though."

"That's all you have, Sookie? Shit fucking happens? You haven't even shown the first bit of fucking remorse," he says, finally raising his voice some. Preston rarely yells, but honestly, I deserve it.

"I'm sorry, Preston. If I could have a do over, I would've never done it," I say. I don't know if it's the truth or not.

"Just worry about Gran for now," he says when he calms down a little. "We can talk about all this later."

"I'm going to worry about everything, Preston. You're my husband and despite what's happened I love you and I worry about you."

"Do you want to be with him?" he asks.

"No. I _want_ you. You've been unavailable to me for the last few months. It's getting worse. You know this is the most I've seen you in four days?"

At this he goes quiet again. As a matter of fact, he stays quiet for the rest of the ride to the airport.

When he pulls into the loading and unloading lane he throws his car in park. This time he gets out to take my suitcase from the trunk. Pres reaches up to cup my chin, tilting my face toward his.

"I should've known," he whispers as he dips his head to give me a tender kiss goodbye.

"I love you," I whisper back.

"I know. I love you too. We'll figure all of this out after you see Gran. Tell her I miss her when you see her." He drops his hand before taking a step back. I stand there on the sidewalk until he gets into his car to leave me standing alone. The only thing holding me together is the fact that I have to get to my brother and grandmother. They're the only family I have left other than Preston and at this point I'm not even sure if Preston is going to remain that way. I love him. I plan on dropping everything with Eric if only Pres will forgive me. That being said, hopefully this opens his eyes to the neglect.


End file.
